


Une Guerre des Blagues

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Humor, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Clint Barton est un Avengers assez discret. Il n'est pourtant pas le moins dangereux. Il a découvert dans les employés de Stark Industrie, un homme fort intéressant. Il ne paie pas de mine. Il est presque transparent, pourtant il sait toujours quand un danger s'approche de lui. La similitude entre son comportement et celui de Clint est telle qu'il donne envie à un archer de le test
Relationships: Clint Barton & Harry Potter, Loki (Marvel) & Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Une Guerre des Blagues

**Author's Note:**

> Défi d'Eden2356 n°595

Clint Barton n'était pas ce qu'on appelait un Avengers voyant. Il passait son temps à se taire et observer et quand la situation le demandait, il agissait avec rapidité et précision. Il était donc le plus discret mais l'un des plus dangereux. Un jour, alors qu'il observait les employés de bureau de Stark Industrie depuis son perchoir, n'ayant pas grand-chose d'autre à faire en attendant que les cerveaux d'opérations se décident à ranger leur ego et se mettent sérieusement à bosser. C'était son occupation dans ces conditions et cela arrivait souvent. Très souvent même. Au moins... trois ou quatre fois par fois par semaine.

Cela lui avait permis de découvrir quelqu'un parmi les employés. Un homme d'environ trente ans aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés et aux yeux verts. Il était simple et toujours souriant, aimable avec tout le monde et d'une extrême serviabilité. Trop même. Cela dit, il avait pu remarquer qu'il ne se laissait pas faire et arrivait même à se sortir de conflit juste en discutant calmement. D'un autre côté, il avait pu remarquer les réactions sur le vif, réflexes dignes d'un soldat. Un bruit brutal, l'alarme à incendie, un cri de colère, un conflit quelconque qui pouvait dégénérer à proximité, parfois même des accidents.

Il avait donc fait des recherches sur l'homme. _Harry James Potter. Trente-cinq ans. Britannique. Parents décédés. Fils de Lord. Divorcé. Sans enfant. Titulaire de la Croix de Victoria pour fait de guerre pour des raisons classées Secret Défense._ Ce n'était pas grand-chose, le gros du dossier étant surligné de noir et Clint n'était pas habileté à pouvoir en lire plus. Mais il savait déjà que l'homme était un type bien. Il était vraiment intrigué par cet homme mystérieux et ses réflexes lui donnait l'envie de jouer un peu avec lui sans aucune méchanceté.

Il emprunta alors le grappin de Natasha et y attacha une fausse araignée qu'il avait récupérée chez lui pour l'occasion. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était dans son casier en attente de trouver un plan pour l'utiliser au mieux. Il attacha le tout à une de ses flèches et la tira juste au-dessus du bureau de travail de Potter. Avec la télécommande, il fit descendre la fausse bestiole aussi grande qu'une main pour qu'elle tombe sur la tête de l'employé à une assez bonne vitesse. L'homme sursauta.

xXxXxXx

Harry travaillait en tant que médiateur entre les services technologiques et administratifs de Stark Industrie et il était très souvent utilisé comme coursier et faisait en réalité un peu de tout. Cela lui convenait. Un boulot discret comme il le désirait, loin de sa célébrité et dans le monde moldu, loin des vautours qui ne comprenaient pas qu'il voulait la paix. Il aurait pu s'en passer mais il n'aimait pas rester seul dans son manoir.

Il venait d'apporter les pizzas pour les Avengers comme Tony Stark l'avait demandé. En réalité, le Philanthrope l'avait demandé à son chef de service qui l'avait ensuite demandé à sa seconde et cette dernière était venue lui faire les yeux doux pour qu'il aille chercher la commande. Cela ne le dérangeait jamais. Il bougeait, il faisait son travail, il voyait du monde sans pour autant être mal à l'aise. Et si en plus il pouvait récolter un sourire au passage alors c'était tout bénef pour lui. Il vivait pour cueillir des sourires.

Il s'était installé à son bureau pour s'occuper de la paperasse, ou plutôt sa version informatique. Même s'il était un sorcier et un fils d'une noble famille, la technologie moldue ne lui était pas vraiment étrangère et après une petite formation, il s'était très vite adapté et combinait le meilleur des deux mondes au sein de son logis. Et le reste du temps, il agissait comme s'il était un simple Moldu. C'était apaisant et même reposant pour lui.

Au bout d'une heure, il sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus et il sursauta en émettant un petit cri. Il tomba de sa chaise et fit immédiatement une culbute arrière afin de se remettre sur ses pieds un peu plus loin, prêt à se défendre contre ... une araignée en peluche ?! Il soupira, rassuré, et se redressa.

« Très drôle, les gars. Vraiment hilarant. C'est qui le propriétaire de la tarentule ? »

Il entendit quelqu'un siffler et il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de l'Avengers Clint Barton. Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe.

« Elle est à moi. Tu me la rapportes ? »

Harry sourit en soupirant et rendit l'arachnide à son propriétaire avant de retourner à son travail.

xXxXxXx

Harry rentra chez lui avec une envie de remettre un certain archer à sa place. Un mois ! Cela faisait un mois qu'il lui faisait subir farce sur farce. Le sol de l'ascenseur – qui était un trompe l'oeil apparemment – qui lui a donné l'impression de s'effondrer pour tomber dans le vide. Les pétards sous son bureau et le klaxon sous sa chaise. Cela allait se payer très cher. Pas de bol pour Clint Barton, Harry était non seulement un sorcier mais aussi un héritier des plus célèbres maraudeurs de Poudlard.

L'heure de la revanche avait sonné. Et elle serait bien plus retorse. Le tout était de rester dans la limite du quotidien moldu. Il se mit donc durant les jours suivants à observer les habitudes de l'archer afin de savoir comment le surprendre. Mais il devrait peut-être commencer soft ? Histoire de donner l'opportunité à l'homme d'arrêter s'il ne voulait pas être sa cible à son tour à l'avenir.

Il trouva l'opportunité lorsque le patron fit passer une liste de commande pour le McDonald. C'était d'autant plus facile que tout était noté et il savait parfaitement ce que l'homme avait demandé. Il la modifia radicalement et laissa un petit mot ainsi qu'un billet de vingt dollars pour le prix du repas.

xXxXxXx

« Ah ! Voilà la bouffe ! » fit Tony avec bonne humeur. « Faites passer vos sacs. »

Clint attendit patiemment que le sac avec son nom arrive jusqu'à lui. Il sortit son verre de coca et sa boîte de nuggets. Il remarqua quelque chose dans le sac avec ses serviettes. Il s'agissait d'une petite note signée par son petit passe-temps du moment.

_Mr Barton,_

_Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? Vous voulez la guerre ? Vous allez le regretter car j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac._

_A propos de sac ... J'espère que vous savourerez votre déjeuner. C'est moi qui offre._

_Cordialement,_

_H. J. Potter._

Clint releva un sourcil et ouvrit sa boîte de nuggets pour y retrouver des légumes soigneusement coupés et quelques tranches de pommes. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil en soupirant à la petite note et la retourna pour remarquer qu'un billet de vingt y avait été collé. Il le récupéra. Au moins, il ne payait pas le repas. Et c'était aussi de bonne guerre. Il avait titillé les nerfs du brun avec ses petites farces. Il se leva et observa l'homme par la fenêtre. Ce dernier travaillait sur son ordinateur. Toutefois, il leva un instant les yeux vers lui pour lui faire un petit sourire espiègle. L'archer le lui rendit, amusé avant de retourner à sa place.

« Un problème, Clint ? » demanda Natasha.

« Non, ça va. Un employé a décidé qu'il était temps que je me mette à la diète, » dit-il simplement en montrant le contenu de sa boîte de nuggets.

« Le petit brun ? »

« Oui. »

« Lequel ? » demanda Tony, curieux.

« Celui qui joue les coursiers. Harry Potter. »

« Connais pas. »

« En même temps, tu ne connais pas tous tes employés. Ce serait même une surprise, » plaisanta l'archer avant de se mettre à grignoter ses tranches de carottes.

Ils discutèrent quelques instants boulots jusqu'à ce que Natasha se redresse rapidement avec sa tablette en main. En effet, le gobelet de Clint moussait à une vitesse folle. Après nettoyage du désastre, il s'était avéré que le petit malin qui avait changé le menu de l'Avengers avait également glissé quelques glaçons avec un mentos à l'intérieur. Discret et à retardement mais avec effet explosif garanti ! C'était emmerdant sur le coup mais bien trouvé.

Potter allait le lui payer !

xXxXxXx

Harry déposa sur son bureau quelques vieux dossiers venus des archives qu'il devait intégrer dans la base de données et mettre à jour au passage. Il s'installa confortablement et commença à travailler.

« Salut, petit génie ! » fit une voix, le faisant lever les yeux de son écran.

Il croisa le regard rieur de l'archer.

« Mr Barton, » sourit le brun.

« Appelle-moi Clint. »

« Harry. »

« Alors, Harry. Tu m'as dit que j'allais le regretter. »

« On ne s'attaque pas au fils d'un incorrigible farceur sans en subir le revers de la médaille. »

« Alors je suppose que ceci devrait me causer quelques ennuis, » dit Clint avec un sourire espiègle alors qu'il sortait un sac en plastique de son sac.

A l'intérieur, Harry découvrit des touches de clavier. Il posa immédiatement son regard émeraude sur son propre clavier. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il rougissait légèrement. Les lettres avaient été réarrangées, sûrement avec l'assemblage de plusieurs claviers, pour former le texte : _I love Justin Biebers Ballsac_.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! »

« Cela fait une semaine qu'il est dans cet état-là, » informa l'archer avec un sourire. « Je me suis dit que tu aimerais le savoir. »

Une semaine ! Harry connaissait tellement bien son clavier qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué !

« Cela va se payer très cher, Clint. »

« J'aime vivre dangereusement, » rit l'homme. « Et toi ? »

« Je préfère le calme mais je ne suis pas contre cette forme de guerre. C'est même distrayant et stimule mon esprit créateur. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ce que cela donnera, » dit l'archer en tapotant la paroi du bureau d'Harry avant de partir.

« Tu pourrais être surpris du résultat. »

« On verra. »

Harry observa encore son clavier quelques instants avant de secouer la tête, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et de reprendre son travail. Il arrangerait cela dans la soirée par magie. Et il trouverait le moyen adéquat pour punir le Moldu de son audace.

xXxXxXx

Clint tapait son rapport du jour quand il sentit quelque chose de doux effleurer la pulpe de ses doigts. Après quelques chatouillements du même type mais dont l'origine lui était inconnue, il baissa le regard sur son clavier et vit de petites pouces vertes sortir ça et là, transformant son outil en un petit jardin intérieur. Il eut un petit rire en voyant cela. La petite revanche d'Harry pour le coup des touches...

Cela dit, il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait un peu. Comment l'employé avait eu accès à cette salle pour faire mettre en oeuvre cette farce ? C'était une aile réservée aux Avengers. En attendant d'élucider ce mystère, il allait finalement mettre sa petite blague du jour directement à exécution ! Du moins après qu'il aurait fini son rapport et qu'il aurait nettoyé son clavier. Cela tombait bien, on prévoyait de la pluie pour le lendemain.

« Tu t'es encore fait avoir, Legolas ? » demanda Tony en passant à côté de lui.

« Il semblerait, Tony. Tu me passes le tournevis. Je vais nettoyer tout ça. »

« Ce jeune farceur commence à m'intriguer, » fit pensivement le Philanthrope. « JARVIS. »

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Tu peux faire des recherches sur lui pour moi ? »

« Naturellement, Monsieur. »

« Son dossier est classé secret défense, Tony, » soupira l'archer.

« Comme si cela m'avait arrêté ... »

xXxXxXx

Harry rentra rapidement dans sa voiture afin de se protéger un maximum de la pluie. Il venait de faire quelques courses pour la semaine. L'orage grondait. Mais après plusieurs journées de douces chaleurs estivales, il fallait s'y attendre.

Il démarra sa voiture et enclencha ses essuies glaces.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? » fit le sorcier, surpris en voyant de la couleur sur son pare-brise. « Clint t'es sérieux ? Même ma voiture ?! »

En effet, suite aux fortes pluies et les pastels qui avaient été coincés sous l'un de ses essuie-glace, il y avait un arc-en-ciel de tracé sur son pare-brise. Ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux pour un employé de Stark Industrie. Mais en même temps, une blague ne devait pas être sérieuse ... Mais il semblait vraiment ridicule avec sa voiture ainsi bariolée...

Il soupira et avisa les alentours. Personne en vue. Parfait. Il sortit sa baguette magique.

« _Recurvite_ , » murmura-t-il en visant le pare-brise.

Les couleurs s'effacèrent et les pastel disparurent. Ni vu ni connu. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'oubliait ! Clint allait en prendre pour son grade cette fois ! On ne touche pas à sa voiture ! Il démarra en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire subir à l'archer avant qu'un sourire espiègle n'apparaisse sur son visage. Mais pour pouvoir mettre son nouveau plan à exécution, il allait devoir attendre un peu. Il avait du matériel à acheter pour faire une diversion avant de toucher sa nouvelle cible. L'un des objets les plus importants pour Clint. Cela allait barder.

xXxXxXx

Clint était occupé à retirer chacun des post-it qu'Harry – cela ne pouvait être que lui – avait collé sur sa voiture. Ce n'était pas un, pas deux mais des centaines de post-it ! On ne voyait même plus les vitres ou même la carrosserie ! L'homme en avait eu de la patience pour le faire. Quand il arriva au trois-quart de sa tâche, il reçut un appel de Natasha.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ramène ta fraise, Thor est revenu avec de mauvaises nouvelles. »

« J'arrive. »

Il regarda sa voiture et soupira. Il terminerait plus tard. Il monta dans la salle de réunion et vit tous les Avengers sur le pied de guerre. Et sur écran, il y avait une photo de Loki et ainsi qu'un pourcentage en cours pour un balayage mondial afin de le retrouver. Il posa immédiatement son regard sur l'Asgardien.

« J'espère que c'est une blague, Thor. »

« Je crains que non, ami Barton, » fit le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Loki a réussi à s'échapper de prison et Heimdall l'a vu sur Midgard avant qu'il ne se dissimule à son regard. »

« Comment c'est possible ? » demanda Bruce.

« Loki est le sorcier le plus puissant des neuf royaumes. »

« Est-ce qu'un sorcier de notre planète pourrait l'attraper ? » demanda pensivement Tony.

« Il n'y a plus de sorcier sur Midgard depuis des siècles, » informa le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Ils ont été exterminés lors de vos chasses aux sorcières. »

« Il semblerait que non et il se trouve que j'en ai un sous la main, parmi mes employés. »

« Qui ? » firent les autres.

« Clint, et si tu allais chercher ton ami farceur... »

« Harry ? »

« Lui-même. Il se trouve qu'il est un héros de guerre pour une communauté de sorciers en Angleterre et si j'en crois le rapport crypté, il est l'un des plus puissants de sa génération. »

Clint jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre vers les bureaux des quelques employés administratifs. Par chance, Harry était toujours là. Il sortit et siffla pour attirer l'attention de ce dernier. Il vit le brun lever les yeux et il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre.

« Bonsoir Clint. Un problème ? »

« Pas vraiment. Enfin, pas pour moi. Entre, que je te présente. »

Harry pénétra dans la salle de réunion et vit tous les Avengers rassemblés, certains déjà armés.

« Harry, je te présente officiellement Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Vision, Wanda Maximoff, Thor et Steve Rogers. »

« Oui, je vous connais tous. Je travaille ici depuis quelques années maintenant. Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. »

Les Avengers le saluèrent plus ou moins chaleureusement. Tony prit sa tablette et glissa un dossier sur l'écran principal.

« Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda-t-il en montrant les photos.

Le sorcier se figea et son regard se durcit. Il voyait des images de lui à dix-huit ans. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les lignes autour et reconnut immédiatement les termes. Sorcier, Survivant, Elu, héros de guerre, Sauveur, ...

« Pourquoi ? » fit-il plus froidement, surprenant Clint qui le connaissait pour son côté jovial et espiègle.

« Il y a encore des sorciers sur Midgard ? » s'étonna Thor.

« Nous vivons cachés, » lui apprit Harry. « Je répète ma question : pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ? Et puis, je croyais que mon dossier était confidentiel ! »

« J'étais curieux, » révéla Tony. « Je me demandais qui était la personne qui s'amusait tant avec notre Robin des Bois. Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir Merlin l'Enchanteur. »

« Je ne suis pas Merlin. »

« Il a existé ?! »

« Bien sûr. Mais vous évitez ma question ! Dois-je vous prendre l'information de force ou vous allez me répondre ? »

« Tu pourrais peut-être nous être utile, » informa Steve avec diplomatie alors que quelques autres étaient plus sur leurs gardes maintenant qu'Harry les avait menacés.

« Je ne fais plus la guerre. Je n'aspire qu'à la paix et la tranquillité. »

« C'est pour attraper mon frère. »

« Quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

« Il est un sorcier et tu es un sorcier, voilà le rapport. »

« C'est un job pour les Avengers, pas pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un employé de bureau qui fait parfois quelques courses. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre. »

Harry sortit de la salle et prit les escaliers pour retourner à son bureau. Il s'interrompit sur le chemin en entendant un Avengers parler.

« La dernière fois qu'il est venu sur Terre, il a déclenché une invasion extra-terrestre sur New York. Beaucoup de gens sont morts. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait faire cette fois-ci. »

Le sorcier soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il rebroussa chemin et retourna à l'intérieur.

« Très bien, mais je ne veux pas être une marionnette entre les mains d'un quelconque gouvernement. Si j'ai choisi ce travail dans le monde moldu, c'était justement pour ne pas avoir à supporter une quelconque adulation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le genre. J'ai déjà eu assez quand j'étais gosse ! »

« Tu n'auras qu'à porter un masque et personne ne saura qui tu es. »

Harry soupira et s'assit à une table.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je dis oui et que je retourne de moi-même au combat, » maugréa-t-il entre ses dents.

« Tu sais comment retrouver un sorcier ? » demanda Natasha.

« De la même manière que vous, en cherchant. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons des pouvoirs que nous sommes différents. »

« Mais tu pourrais nous aider à l'attraper. »

« Je pourrais. Maintenant, on parle d'un Dieu, » fit remarquer Harry. « Je n'ai jamais affronté que des sorciers ordinaires et un mage noir complètement cinglé. »

« Si on arrive à faire en sorte de lui brider ses pouvoirs, » informa Thor. « On pourra l'attraper. Il sera aussi inoffensif qu'un simple Mortel. Il ne sait pour ainsi dire rien faire sans sa magie. »

« Brider ... sa magie ! » s'horrifia Harry. « Mais ... c'est monstrueux ! »

« Loki a tué près de cinq cent personnes durant son dernier passage sur Midgard, » dit Natasha. « Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. »

« Mais lui couper l'accès à sa magie serait comme ... Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs, de ne plus les sentir. C'est comme si on mourrait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Parce que la sensation est équivalente à un épuisement magique. On se sent mal et affaibli. Ce sorcier a peut-être fait des choses horribles mais je ne veux pas tuer une autre personne ou même lui faire subir une sensation équivalente. Ce sera sans moi. Vous ne ferez pas de moi un monstre ! »

Sur ce Harry partit, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'en aller comme tout le monde en passant par la porte, il disparut dans un bruit sourd. Il venait de transplaner chez lui.

xXxXxXx

Harry était dans son manoir et réfléchissait. Enfin ... il ressassait plutôt de vieux souvenirs. Il avait rempilé et avait refusé de devenir auror parce qu'il ne voulait plus se battre. Il avait toujours été un emblème et devait se comporter en fonction de ce dernier. Le Survivant, l'Elu, le Sauveur, ... Après Voldemort, il avait accepté d'aider à attraper tous les Mangemorts et les traduire en justice avant de raccrocher. Il avait refusé la carrière d'auror, d'autant plus que le gouvernement anglais voulait le faire entrer dans les rangs sans même le faire passer par l'école. Encore un traitement faveur pour le Garçon-qui-a-survécu...

Il n'avait jamais rien voulu de tout cela. Il avait pensé qu'il serait bien avec Ginny aussi mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour sa célébrité, le paraître et l'argent bien sûr. Pour le reste, elle ne l'aimait même pas. Pourtant lui l'aimait ... C'était pourquoi il avait goûté encore plus amèrement la trahison quand il l'avait vue avec un autre homme après leur mariage. Il l'avait répudiée avec le coeur brisé mais il ne voulait pas vivre avec une femme qui ne le respectait pas.

Pour tout le monde, il n'était que le Sauveur. Personne ne se souciait d'Harry Potter, l'être humain qu'il y avait sous l'emblème. C'était pourquoi il avait demandé une faveur à quelques amis et un vieil ennemi qui avait une dette envers lui pour le faire disparaître du monde sorcier. Il était toujours en vie mais il avait fait jouer pour une fois de ses relations pour avoir enfin ce qu'il voulait : la paix. Neville, Hermione et Draco l'y avaient aidé. Plus de vautours, plus d'envieux, plus d'ex-femme hystérique, plus d'ex-belle-mère déçue ni d'ex-beau-frère en colère. Il était dorénavant seul et libre comme l'air avec un boulot qui lui convenait très bien.

Mais quand à ce boulot, les Avengers étaient revenus avec son dossier et lui demandaient de les aider à attraper un sorcier, il s'était à nouveau senti comme quand il était jeune. On l'utilisait encore pour faire le sale boulot. D'autant plus que ce qu'il lui demandait était monstrueux. Brider la magie ! C'était la magie qui l'avait plus d'une fois sauvé. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas priver quelqu'un de cette chose qui était si ... bonne, si ... magnifique à ses yeux. Ce serait comme la trahir. Quoi qu'ait pu faire ce Loki, il ne méritait pas de subir cela. Même Voldemort quelque part ne le méritait pas. La mort peut-être, mais pas d'être privé de son pouvoir.

Penser à tout cela donna peu à peu la migraine au sorcier et il décida de sortir se dégourdir ... les pattes ! Il sortit de chez lui et prit sa forme animagus qu'il avait développé en hommage aux maraudeurs. Il partit à petites foulées sous le couvert des arbres pour s'en remettre totalement à son instinct animal.

xXxXxXx

Clint conduisait la voiture et suivait les indications de Natasha. Ils étaient sur une route qui traversait un bois avant d'arriver devant une grille.

« Selon les coordonnées que nous a données JARVIS, il habiterait ici, » dit-elle en avisant le portail en fer forgé. « Mais j'en viens à me demander qui est cet homme. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit l'archer.

« Il est un sorcier, il fait un travail peu reluisant à Stark Industries et il vit dans un tel endroit, tu ne trouves pas ça louche ? »

« Non. Il m'a dit une fois rechercher la paix. Et vu son dossier justement, il a vu la guerre bien trop jeune. Et puis, quelle loi interdit à un Lord de trouver un emploi ? »

« Et faire coursier ? »

« Et s'il aime ça ? »

« Sois pas stupide. »

« Je ne le suis pas. Tu ne le connais juste pas. Moi, j'ai joué avec lui suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre deux trois petites choses. Harry est quelqu'un de simple. »

« Qui vit dans un manoir ? »

« Peut-être que c'est un héritage familial... Allez, viens... Ne restons pas devant la grille. Sinon, il ne saura jamais qu'on est là. »

Clint ouvrit le portail avant de remonter en voiture pour rouler les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient du manoir de style victorien. L'archer et l'espionne sortirent du véhicule et montèrent sur le porche. Ils attendirent quelques instants après avoir sonné mais personne ne vint ouvrir.

« Il n'a pas l'air d'être là, » soupira l'homme.

« Sa voiture est pourtant là, » fit remarquer la russe en pointant un autre véhicule du doigt un peu plus loin avant de sursauter. « Nom de Dieu ! Saleté d'animal ! » s'exclama-t-elle en sortant son arme.

« Eh ! Natasha ! » fit Clint en lui attrapant le bras. « Tu es folle ?! Ce n'est qu'un chat. »

« C'est un lynx ! Un animal sauvage ! »

« Justement, c'est une espèce protégée. Par contre, ce qui est bizarre, c'est que ce n'est pas une espèce de la région. »

« Comment cela ? »

« C'est un lynx boréal. Il vit en Europe surtout. Pas aux Etats-Unis. »

L'animal observa les deux Avengers un instant avant descendre de la table sur laquelle il avait bondi pour repousser une petite jardinière en pierre avec sa tête et ses pattes avant. Il révéla ainsi une clef.

« Hmm... wouah ..., » fit Clint en ramassant la clef. « Merci. »

« Tu remercies un animal, Clint ? »

« Il vient de nous donner la clef de la porte. »

« Il a peut-être été dressé à faire ça. »

« Qui dresserait un animal à faire ça ? Autant carrément laisser sa porte ouverte pour les cambrioleurs dans ces cas-là. »

Clint ouvrit la porte et le félin entra directement à l'intérieur. Les deux Avengers entrèrent à sa suite bien qu'un peu sur leurs gardes face à l'étrangeté de la situation.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? » demanda Natasha. « On fouine un peu ? »

« Non, Harry est un ami. »

« Il ne t'avait pas dit qu'il était un sorcier, » fit-elle remarquer.

« Et alors ? »

« Cela ne te fait rien ? »

« Chacun a ses secrets. »

Le félin pendant ce temps s'était installé dans le canapé et observait la Russe passer le salon au crible. Elle regardait son courrier, ses tiroirs, les cadres-photos, ... Puis, en la voyant s'acharner sur une malle verrouillée, il ne put résister à l'envie de surprendre les deux Moldus présents chez lui. Il reprit forme humaine et s'installa nonchalamment dans son canapé.

« Un coup de main, peut-être ? » fit-il en observant ses ongles.

Les deux Avengers se retournèrent vers lui, l'arme de Romanoff à nouveau pointée sur lui.

« Cela fait deux fois que vous me menacez de votre arme, ma chère, » prévint-il calmement en agitant simplement la main pour lancer un _expelliarmus_ en informulé. « Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois. »

Il posa l'arme qui avait volé dans sa main sur la table de salon et se leva. Il récupéra un trousseau de clefs et déverrouilla sa malle pour satisfaire la curiosité de l'espionne.

« Mon nécessaire à potions, » fit-il simplement. « Je laisse cette malle scellée pour éviter que des Moldus pénétrant dans ma maison puissent s'en emparer. Certains produits sont magiques et fortement toxiques s'ils ne sont pas employés correctement ou aux bons dosages. Et l'avantage des malles gobelines, c'est que la serrure ne peut pas être forcée. » Il referma la malle et partit pour la cuisine. « Je vous sers quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? »

« Café, » répondit la Russe.

« Deux. »

Harry les prépara rapidement et sortit une bière au beurre de son frigo. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et espérait pouvoir rentrer se coucher. Il ne s'attendait pas à de la visite.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? » s'enquit-il après une gorgée.

« Pour Loki. »

« J'ai déjà dit non. »

« On a retrouvé sa trace à Washington. »

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. J'ai dit non. Je ne vous aiderai pas à lui retirer sa magie. »

« On ne va pas la lui retirer, juste la brider. »

« C'est tout comme et dans mon monde, une magie bridée ou refoulée peut avoir plusieurs conséquences. La plus commune est la sensation de mourir, sensation qui m'est très familière. Mais il y en a d'autres... »

« La manière dont tu dis cela laisse entendre une catastrophe, » fit Clint.

« Je n'en ai jamais vu personnellement car cela reste rare mais ... quand une magie est bridée ou refoulée avec violence, elle peut ... comment dire ... devenir une entité à part entière, devenir comme ... parasite ... à l'intérieur du corps. Une fois que cela arrive, l'être magique peut devenir un danger non seulement pour lui-même mais aussi pour autrui. On appelle cela un Obscurus. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela peut faire comme dégâts concrètement ? » demanda Natasha.

« Tout ce qu'il lui passe par l'esprit : un simple meurtre comme une explosion équivalente à celle d'Hiroshima. Cela dépend partiellement du potentiel magique de la personne. Un Obscurus n'est pas quelque chose de rationnel. Cela agit en fonction d'un sentiment de colère ou de peur toujours pour protéger son hôte bien que pas toujours en accord avec ce dernier. C'est ce qui le différencie des sorciers normaux. Une fois l'Obscurus créé, le contrôle de la magie devient pour ainsi dire impossible. Voilà principalement pourquoi je ne veux pas vous aider. Je ne veux pas être responsable de la création d'un Obscurus. »

« Tu as dit que c'était rare, » dit Clint.

« C'est vrai, » concéda Harry avec un rire sans joie. « Mais avec l'expérience et ma vie de merde, je peux te dire que tout ce qui est rare ou presque impossible est pour ma gueule. Tuer un serpent géant, affronter un dragon, tuer un mage noir supposé immortel, survivre deux fois au sortilège de la mort, ... de là à créer un Obscurus, il n'y a qu'un pas. Je refuse tout simplement. C'est tout bonnement monstrueux. »

Les deux Avengers échangèrent un regard, commençant légèrement à comprendre le point de vue du sorcier. Bien qu'avec un peu plus de scepticisme de la part de la Russe. Mais si on n'admettait que tout cela était la vérité, son point de vue se défendait.

« Et si on te promettait de ne pas lui brider sa magie ? Est-ce que tu pourrais l'attraper ? »

« Peut-être. Je ne peux pas dire si je n'ai pas au moins essayé. Mais si les légendes sont vraies, cela ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. »

« Quelles légendes ? »

« On dit qu'il a été le mentor de Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Et cet homme a été l'un des plus grands sorcier du Moyen Age. Et sachant que j'ai combattu son descendant avec beaucoup de difficultés ... » Harry soupira. « Le Dieu Thor a dit que Loki était le sorcier le plus puissant de l'univers non ? »

« Il l'a mentionné. Mais il pensait les sorciers de la Terre éteints, » répliqua Natasha. « Selon ton dossier, tu es l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de ta génération. »

« Techniquement, je suis le plus puissant de ma génération. Du moins jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un prenne le titre. On me laisse tranquille parce que j'ai payé pour ça et aussi parce que je n'ai aucune ambition politique quelle qu'elle soit. Je n'ai toujours fait que protéger la veuve et l'orphelin tout en essayant de survivre. Rien de plus. J'ai lâché tout ça il y a plus de quinze ans pour enfin avoir droit à une vie normale. Et voilà que vous venez me demander d'enfiler mes bottes, de prendre ma baguette magique et de venir attraper le Dieu du Chaos en personne... Dès l'instant où je mettrais les pieds dehors pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer, je me ferais remarquer et tout ce que j'ai entrepris pour avoir une vie tranquille sera réduit à néant. »

« Tu acceptes ? »

« Seulement si vous me promettez que vous ne lui briderez pas sa magie. Et pas seulement vous, toute votre équipe ! »

« Cela ne dépend pas vraiment de nous, mais de Thor et de son peuple. »

« Alors il me faudra sa parole. Et une fois qu'il l'aura donnée, il ne pourra pas revenir dessus sans en subir de lourdes conséquences. Ce sera l'unique condition de ma collaboration. Enfin ... non. Je ne veux pas être sous les radars de votre gouvernement non plus. Je tiens à ma petite vie tranquille. Cela fait deux conditions. »

« Cela peut peut-être s'arranger, » sourit l'archer. « Stark sait frapper où ça fait mal avec eux. »

« A la bonne heure, » répondit le sorcier avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

Un silence paisible s'installa dans la cuisine alors qu'Harry jetait un regard par la fenêtre pour observer la nature.

« Alors tu as un lynx ? » demanda Clint.

« Tu aimes les lynx ? » répondit le sorcier en retour.

« Je n'en suis pas totalement indifférent. Un chasseur solitaire et extrêmement discret. Un peu comme moi. »

« Ah ..., » fit Harry avec un sourire en coin. « Eh bien, tu es en train d'observer le dit lynx, mon cher Clint. »

« Je te demande pardon. »

« C'était moi le lynx. Sinon, comment expliques-tu qu'un félin te montre la clef de la maison ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai que c'était étrange, » admit l'archer en riant. « Et sinon ... est-ce que tu as utilisé la magie pour tes blagues ? »

« Seulement pour effacer l'arc-en-ciel que tu as eu la brillante idée de laisser sur ma voiture et la blague qui en a découlé naturellement. »

« Les post-it sur la mienne ? »

« Oh non ... Ca, ce n'était que la diversion pour me permettre de faire la véritable farce. »

« Et qui est ? »

« Tu verras quand tu la découvriras, » fit Harry avec un sourire à la fois espiègle et énigmatique. « Mais tu peux me croire, tout le monde verra le résultat. Peindre un arc-en-ciel sur ma voiture ... Une chose à savoir sur moi, Clint. On ne touche ni à ma baguette, ni à mon balai et encore moins à ma voiture. »

« Tu as un balai ?! » s'étonnèrent les deux Moldus.

« Vous savez, les clichés sur les sorcières ont une part de vérité. Chaudron, baguette magique, balai volant. Bon, peut-être pas la verrue poilue sur le nez, ni le teint vert. Ca, c'est plus le propre des goules, mais pour le reste... »

« Il va falloir que tu nous montres ! »

« Chaque chose en son temps, Clint, » sourit Harry. « Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire à cause du secret magique. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de ne pas encore avoir reçu de lettre de la part du MACUSA ... J'ai pourtant enfreint les lois ... »

« Vous avez des lois ?! »

« Oui..., » soupira Harry. « On fonctionne de la même manière que vous, on a juste la magie en plus. Notre monde est juste caché à vos yeux. Rien de bien extraordinaire. »

« Il va falloir vraiment que tu nous montres tout ça, Harry ! »

« On verra, » répliqua le sorcier avec un sourire.

Il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un enfant à qui on venait de promettre une belle surprise.

xXxXxXx

Harry se tenait vêtu d'un pantalon en toile solide noir glissé dans ses bottes en peau de dragon, une veste avec plusieurs poches remplies de quelques fioles de potions et autres objets potentiellement utiles et il avait une casquette sur la tête. Il était avec les Avengers dans le Quinjet en direction de Seattle car Loki avait déjà changé de localisation. Il avait un sourire espiègle accroché à ses lèvres depuis qu'il voyait la tête de Clint. Et il n'était pas le seul ! Tous les Avengers souriaient ou embêtaient même l'archer. En effet, l'arc de ce dernier était bariolé aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

« On ne touche pas à mon arc ! »

« On ne touche pas à ma voiture ! » rétorqua Harry. « Je t'avais prévenu que tu le payerais. Un arc-en-ciel sur ma voiture, un arc-en-ciel sur ton arc. C'est la loi du talion. Arrête de te plaindre. Depuis que tu as ton arc en main, le sortilège de durée s'est enclenché. Les couleurs vont s'estomper progressivement. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Quelques heures. »

« Harry ! »

« Tu m'as cherché. Dis-toi que tu as de la chance d'être un Moldu. Un sorcier aurait subi bien pire que cela. »

« Cet arc te va très bien, Legolas, » plaisanta Iron Man dans son armure. « Cela fait ressortir tes yeux ! »

« Stark, la ferme ! Ou je te jure que je me ramène avec un pot de peinture pour défigurer toutes tes armures ! »

« Ce serait amusant, » fit Natasha depuis le cockpit. « Mais pourquoi Harry ne le ferait pas ? »

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Pas avec la magie en tout cas. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonnèrent quelques-uns.

« Parce que magie et technologie ne font pas bon ménage. Je risquerai de détruire l'armure de Mr Stark. Alors même si l'idée est tentante, je m'abstiendrais de le faire alors qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de son armure. Plus tard par contre, cela peut toujours s'arranger... »

Clint eut un sourire qui en disait long alors qu'il jetait un regard au Philanthrope.

xXxXxXx

Les Avengers et Harry poursuivaient Loki à travers les rues de Seattle.

« Grrr ! » grogna le sorcier. « Et après cela se prétend sorcier ! Tu vas voir ! »

« Vas-y doucement le nouveau ! » fit Iron Man en volant au-dessus de lui. « Il ne faudrait pas qu'on te perde dès le premier jour ! »

« Allez vous faire voir, vous m'avez appelé je vous rappelle ! » rétorqua Harry avant de transplaner juste en face de Loki. « Surprise ! »

« Un sorcier ?! » s'étonna le Dieu. « Voilà qui change, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. « Attrape-moi ! »

Sur ces mots, Loki disparut.

« Sans déconner ! J'ai l'impression de jouer au loup à l'école primaire ! »

« C'est vrai ... » ricana le vilain en réapparaissant derrière lui.

Harry fit volte-face et lança un stupéfix. Le sortilège passa à travers l'illusion du sorcier d'Asgard.

« Sauf que toi, tu n'auras jamais l'occasion de dire 'toucher' ! »

« J'ai toujours réussi à m'enfuir en tant que proie quand j'étais gosse ! En grandissant, j'ai appris à devenir un prédateur ! Je pense que vous attraper est dans mes cordes ! Maintenant, est-ce que je vous garderais entre mes pattes, cela reste encore à déterminer ! »

« Tu aimes jouer à chat ? » demanda l'illusion en s'approchant de lui.

Les Avengers s'assemblèrent autour d'eux.

« Et si on s'en faisait une petite partie ? » proposa Harry.

Un coup de vent passa et souleva sa mèche de cheveux pour révéler sa cicatrice. Les yeux du Dieu s'arrêtèrent sur cette dernière un instant.

« Harry ... Potter..., » fit-il lentement. « C'est un honneur pour moi. »

« Comme c'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer le mentor de Salazar Serpentard. Quel dommage que nous ne soyons pas dans le même camp. »

« Un ami que j'avais en très haute estime m'a dit grand bien de toi, » révéla Loki.

« Je serais curieux de savoir qui ... »

« Attrape-moi et je te le dirais peut-être, jeune Mortel. »

« Bon, avant c'était juste pour éviter que vous nuisiez à autrui que j'agissais... Mais là, ma curiosité a été piquée au vif ! »

« Dans ce cas que la partie commence ! » fit l'illusion avant de disparaître.

Harry transplana à son tour avec un sourire espiègle.

« Ils sont sérieux ? » demanda Steve en haletant.

« Ce sont des sorciers, Ami Steve, » informa Thor en soupirant. « Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? »

« Pas à ça ... »

xXxXxXx

Tous les Avengers étaient à la tour.

« JARVIS, » répéta Tony pour la centième fois.

« Je regrette, Monsieur, j'ai du mal à les suivre. Ils ont parcouru déjà sept états et j'ai actuellement perdu leur trace. »

« Génial, » maugréa le Philanthrope. « Quand le nouveau rentre, je l'étripe. Cela ne se fait pas de mettre les autres sur la touche comme ça. »

« Loki a toujours été ainsi, » intervint Thor alors qu'il semblait se remémorer quelque chose. « Une fois alors qu'on était à ... »

Il fut interrompu dans son monologue par l'apparition d'un Harry Potter s'écrasant sur la table basse, l'explosant au passage. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, un gros poisson dans les bras et des algues étaient accrochées dans ses cheveux dégoulinants. Quant à ses pieds, ils étaient barbouillés de vase.

Harry se redressa en crachant et toussant toute l'eau qu'il avait dans les poumons avant de s'effondrer en haletant.

« Ca va, Harry ? » demanda Clint en se penchant au-dessus de lui. « T'as une sale tête. »

« Je suis sale de la tête aux pieds à vrai dire, » rétorqua le sorcier avant d'éclater de rire. « C'était amusant. Mais je suis fatigué pour aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh ... après une course poursuite dans au moins dix états, quelques pièges bien corsés et trois petits duels où il ne faisait vraiment que s'amuser, il a eu la brillante idée de m'agripper par le col et de me balancer dans un des grands lacs du Canada. La routine dans la vie d'Harry Potter, quoi ? Quand tu sautes pas dans l'eau depuis le dos d'un dragon, tu te fais jeter par un dieu, c'est tout à fait normal. » Harry soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux. « Pourquoi je ne fais jamais rien comme tout le monde ? »

« Ca je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, » fit l'archer en lui tendant la main. « Allez, lève-toi. »

« Encore une minute, je suis crevé. »

« Tu seras mieux sur le canapé. »

« Sauf que je suis crade et que je n'ai pas la force de me lancer un sortilège de nettoyage. Mon dernier transplanage s'est fait sur pas loin de six cent kilomètres et je dois avouer que c'est mon record de distance. Je suis vidé. Ou presque. »

Il soupira et un silence calme se fit dans la pièce malgré les centaines de questions qui brûlaient les lèvres des Avengers. La plus importante étant où était Loki ! Harry se redressa finalement sur ses coudes et regarda l'assemblée.

« Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que vous avez contre lui. Je le trouve sympa. »

Les Avengers le regardèrent comme si des yeux lui sortaient de la tête.

« Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête, Merlin ? »

« Je m'appelle Harry. Et non. Non, pas que je sache. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Loki vient de te faire courir sur plusieurs milliers de kilomètres et que tu dis le trouver sympa. »

« Et c'est le cas. Il n'a pas l'air d'un mauvais bougre. Lors de nos duels, il ne faisait que me regarder avec cette lueur dans le regard. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Aucune méchanceté, rien. S'il était aussi mauvais que vous le présentez, il aurait tenté au minimum de me blesser gravement, ce qu'il n'a pas fait. »

« Tu n'es pas assez puissant pour le contrer, je me trompe ? » s'enquit Natasha.

« Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Il est fort et a beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi. Je ne faisais que tâter le terrain. Par contre, il mérite son titre de Dieu des Farces ! Oh putain, je crois que j'aime ce mec ! »

Harry se releva et suivit Clint jusqu'à une chambre où il put prendre une douche. Le sorcier s'effondra immédiatement sur le lit après cela.

xXxXxXx

Le sorcier se leva et suivit les instructions de l'IA pour rejoindre les autres Avengers dans le salon.

« Tiens, tiens, voyez qui se réveille enfin, » commenta Steves.

« Je suis resté dans les vapes combien de temps ? » demanda Harry.

« Presque dix-huit heures, » informa Clint en apportant une tasse de café. « Tu semblais en avoir besoin. »

« Vu ma dépense en énergie hier, j'en suis pas choqué, » bailla-t-il. « Merci pour le café. »

« Je t'en prie, » sourit l'archer.

Harry porta la boisson à ses lèvres sans le moindre doute et le recracha immédiatement sur le sol.

« Beurk ! Tu as mis quoi dedans ? Du sel ? »

« Et du poivre, » fit le farceur avec un sourire espiègle alors qu'il sortait un gobelet de cappuccino avec un 'sorry' inscrit dessus. « Tiens, celui-là vient du café en bas de la rue. »

« T'as pas pu résister, hein ? Une farce dès le matin ! »

« Trop facile. »

« Je vais te montrer ce qui est trop facile, » rétorqua le sorcier avec une lueur vengeresse dans le regard. « _Levicorpus. »_

L'archer se retrouva suspendu par les pieds la tête en bas. Les Avengers regardèrent le spectacle avec surprise avant de peu à peu se lâcher et pouffer pour certains jusqu'à totalement éclater de rire pour d'autres. Thor, lui, ne fit que soupirer en ayant un sourire vaguement amusé. Il avait eu l'habitude avec Loki sans doute.

« Eh ! »

« Bienvenue dans mon monde, Clint, » ricana Harry en allant s'asseoir.

Il but doucement son cappuccino et se réveilla.

« Je vais retenter ma chance avec des potions énergisantes cette fois, » informa-t-il au bout d'un instant de réflexion. « Cela va me prendre vingt-quatre heures à préparer environ, temps de pause compris. »

« Tu y arriveras ? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais si je n'essaie pas... J'en fais une affaire personnelle pour le coup. Quelqu'un lui a parlé de moi et en bien de toute évidence. Quelqu'un qui me connait bien. Sauf que personne ne me connaissait moi, je veux dire la personne que je suis. Tout le monde ne voyait que le leader d'un groupe de résistant et un héros sans voir l'enfant blessé en dessous. »

« L'enfant blessé ? » demanda Clint, curieux, toujours la tête en bas.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. Quoi qu'il en soit, Loki sait pour mon passé et seule une personne me connaissant sur le bout des ongles pouvait le lui révéler. Et j'ignorais qu'une telle personne existait. Du moins après la guerre... »

« Hmmm... hmmm. Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu me laisses descendre ? »

« Tu ne peux pas te sortir de là tout seul ? »

« Je ne suis pas un sorcier, moi. Je ne suis que le type normal avec un arc et des flèches. »

« Et un sens de la blague croustillant, » rit Harry en sortant sa baguette. « _Finite._ »

Harry veilla à appliquer un sort de coussinage sur le sol afin que l'archer ne se blesse pas dans chute.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » fit alors Clint en se relevant.

« D'accord, je trouverais autre chose. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »

« Ouais ben si tu pouvais éviter de me suspendre cela m'arrangerait, » dit l'archer en s'installant à table pour boire un café.

« Pas de soucis. Une dragée ? »

Harry venait de lui présenter une petit boite rouge avec une centaine de dragées de toutes les couleurs à l'intérieur.

« Tu les sors d'où ? »

« De mon sac. »

« Ce sont des dragées à quoi ? » demanda Natasha, intéressée.

« Là est la question. On appelle cela 'Les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue'. La surprise est le parfum. Tu peux avoir de tout. »

La Russe tendit la main et piocha un rouge.

« Hmmm. J'adore la cerise. »

« Je préfère la pomme, » révéla le sorcier en en piochant un à son tour.

Il tomba sur une dragée à la saucisse. Ce n'était pas mauvais mais ce n'était pas les meilleures non plus. D'autant plus qu'il voyait la main des Avengers plonger dans le paquet. Il retint un sourire en les regardant faire. Toutefois son comportement ne passa pas inaperçu des yeux du dieu du tonnerre et de Clint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? » demanda l'archer.

« Moi ? Rien. Ce sont de simples dragées que tu trouves dans le monde sorcier. Maintenant, si tu veux, j'ai des fondants ensorcelés. Rien de bien méchant mais ... le spectacle en vaut le détour. »

« Je viens de tomber sur du poulet, c'est normal ? » s'enquit Steve.

« Quelle en était la couleur ? » demanda Harry.

« Ocre. »

« Alors oui. Mais c'est toujours mieux que manger de la terre ! »

« De la terre ? » répéta Clint, les sourcils froncés.

« A moins que tu préfères de l'herbe, du piment, de la morve de troll, crotte de nez, vomi, ou encore poubelle. »

Les Avengers le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a tous ces goûts là-dedans ? » demanda Wanda en regardant à l'intérieur avec plus de répulsion que d'envie.

« Comme il y a chocolat, cerise, myrtilles, banane, barbe à papa, saumon, saucisse, ce que je viens d'avoir, ragoût, haricot, choux, dentifrice, savon, ... » Harry soupira. « Il y en a beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'on les appelle dragées surprises. D'autant plus qu'il ne faut pas se fier à la couleur. Chacune peut être associée à deux ou trois possibilités. »

« Est-ce que vous avez des friandises normales ? »

« C'est une friandise normale, » rit Harry. « C'est juste qu'elle est sorcière. Elle n'est même pas ensorcelée. »

« Vous autres sorciers n'êtes définitivement pas normaux, » soupira Clint.

« Mouais... comme les mutants on va dire, » rétorqua Harry. « On a évolué. Mais on existe depuis des siècles. Notre magie nous vient d'une formation physique. On appelle cela de manière spirituelle le noyau magique mais on a découvert avec la médicomagie, la médecine sorcière, que nous avons une bosse osseuse à l'arrière du crâne. C'est le seuil de notre magie. Comme quoi toute chose trouve son origine de manière naturelle. »

« Et moi ? » demanda Wanda. « Je n'ai pas toujours eu ces pouvoirs, » fit-elle en montrant une boule rouge entre ses doigts.

« Navré. Je ne suis pas médicomage. J'ai juste été un gosse propulsé sur le front bien trop tôt. Je n'ai pas fait d'études particulières. Je n'ai aucune formation pour un métier sorcier d'aucune sorte. On ne m'aurait jamais laissé tranquille. C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé un poste discret dans le monde moldu. Si je m'attendais à devoir travailler avec les Avengers pour poursuivre le plus grand farceur de l'univers... »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on l'aurait défini, » commenta Steve.

« C'est comme ça que je le vois. » Harry termina son café et se leva. « Bon, je vais manger mexicain avant de m'atteler aux potions. »

xXxXxXx

Harry courrait à nouveau après Loki. Il avait du le retrouver en Europe avec les Avengers et depuis il l'avait fait transplaner dans différentes villes à travers la France et la Suisse et maintenant il se trouvait à nouveau en Angleterre. La galère ... Lui qui voulait rester loin de ce pays !

Dans sa colère et sa frustration, il perdit un peu de sa concentration et se désartibula la main. Il ne put empêcher un cri d'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'effondrait contre un pan de toit, son moignon contre lui.

« Merde ! » grogna-t-il.

Il réfléchit où est-ce qu'il était avant pour pouvoir aller récupérer sa main et la remettre en place mais il avait tellement transplané ces derniers temps qu'il n'arrivait même pas à ce souvenir exactement où est-ce qu'il était quelques secondes auparavant. Et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir transplaner avec la douleur qu'il ressentait tout le long de son bras.

Il vit à peine la personne s'agenouiller devant lui et le soigner. Il commença progressivement à se sentir mieux et put voir le visage du Dieu du Chaos juste en face de lui. Il avait les sourcils froncés et les traits soucieux.

« Merci, » souffla Harry.

« Je t'en prie, jeune Mortel. Tu es bien trop distrayant, déterminé et fascinant pour que je te laisse te vider de ton sang ainsi. Je m'en sentirais presque coupable de ne rien faire. »

« Presque, » nota le Gryffondor.

« Eh bien, c'est ton erreur qui a causé ta désartibulation. Il faut se concentrer. »

« Il ne fallait pas me ramener ici et ce ne serait pas arrivé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre tes racines ? »

« Rien. C'est contre la population magique qui vit ici que j'en ai. L'adulation c'est pas mon truc. »

Le Dieu posa une main sur l'épaule du sorcier.

« Allez viens. Je t'invite à boire un verre. On va faire une pause. Et je te dois une explication, je crois. »

« Tu sais que quand on se sera posé que j'enverrais un signal aux Avengers et ils viendront t'arrêter ? »

« Mais d'ici là nous aurons discuté, Harry Potter. Et avant que les Avengers puissent m'attraper, je peux encore courir longtemps. Sans toi, ils ne pourront jamais espérer le faire. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce qu'ils ne pensent pas comme nous. »

Harry se tenait toujours le poignet. Loki lui avait rapporté sa main mais elle était endormie. Il avait du mal à en bouger les doigts.

« Mais avec mon passé et mes exploits, ils pourraient m'obliger à le faire en me menaçant de la prison. »

« Les Avengers t'apprécient ? »

« Oui, je crois. Surtout Clint. »

« Le faucon ? » demanda le Dieu avec un sourcil relevé.

« Oui. Il m'a lancé dans une guerre des blagues. »

« Et le sens même de la farce est dans le sang même des Potter, » fit Loki avec un sourire. « Même si c'est parfois de très mauvais goût. »

« Vous connaissiez des Potter ? »

« J'ai connu ton père, » admit-il avec un regard nostalgique alors qu'il les faisait apparaître dans une ruelle en contrebas, non loin d'un café. « Quand il était jeune. J'ai connu les Maraudeurs, tout comme Lily et Severus. Disons qu'à l'époque, je m'ennuyais et je me suis dit que j'allais passer quelques années en compagnie de sorciers. Et j'ai rencontré tes parents de la plus délicieuse des manières à Poudlard. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Lors d'une mauvaise blague des Maraudeurs sur Severus, bien sûr. »

« Je me demande encore pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris d'entendre de pareilles choses, » soupira le Mortel en pénétrant dans le café. « Elle est définitivement ternie, mon image du père idéal. »

« Il l'était peut-être. Nous pouvons être un père parfait tout en étant un incorrigible farceur. Severus m'a raconté comment il a retrouvé ton père. Il a eu une mort honorable, horrible et cruelle, certes, mais une belle mort car il protégeait ce qu'il avait de plus cher. »

« Ma mère et moi, » ajouta Harry. « Oui, je sais. »

« Et savais-tu que Severus tenait énormément à ta mère ? »

« J'ai compris qu'ils étaient amis étant enfants et qu'il a promis de me protéger en sa mémoire. Il a donné sa vie pour cela. »

Loki commanda deux cafés et Harry prit avec un plaisir non feint une gorgée de ce breuvage réconfortant. Le Dieu l'observa quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

« Aux yeux de Severus, Lily était bien plus qu'une amie. Elle était son amour impossible. »

« Il aimait ma mère ? »

« Plus que sa propre vie, » confirma le Jotunn, les yeux dans le vague, tournés vers ses souvenirs. « Je me souviens de lui qui était plus souriant quand il était enfant. Et il portait aussi plus facilement des couleurs, bien que jamais du rouge. »

« Serpentard oblige ! »

« Tu as sans doute raison, » rit doucement Loki. « Quand je suis reparti à Asgard pour des affaires importantes, ils venaient à peine de recevoir leur diplôme. Je savais que Severus n'était pas si bien que cela suite à son erreur avec ta mère mais il tenait encore plus ou moins bien malgré la colère et la tristesse présentes dans son coeur. Je lui ai promis de revenir dès que je serais libéré de mes fonctions. J'étais Prince et conseiller à l'époque... J'ai regretté de ne pas avoir désobéi pour une fois. Cela n'aurait pas surpris Odin mais j'aurais pu tous les sauver. Severus ... tes parents ... Alice et Frank aussi. J'ai appris le sort horrible qui leur est arrivé. Prisonniés de leur propre esprit. Une fin peu enviable. »

Harry écoutait, le regard plongé dans son café. Il buvait littéralement les paroles du Dieu du Chaos. Si peu de personnes par le passé lui avait parlé de ses parents. C'étaient des révélations très précieuses pour lui.

« Severus ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de ta mère. Il a porté son deuil jusqu'à la fin, vêtu de noir tel un corbeau veillant sur les tombes des défunts. Il tenait beaucoup à toi. »

« Il m'a toujours détesté, » réfuta le Gryffondor.

« Non. Enfin... oui, au début, c'est certain vu que tu es la réplique parfaite – pardon – presque parfaite, de James. Tu es un maraudeur avec le coeur d'une biche, jeune Harry. Severus a d'abord vu en toi le fils de Potter avant de se rendre compte que tu étais bien plus que cela. »

« Il m'a offert quelques souvenirs lors de la bataille finale, juste avant sa mort. »

« Je sais. J'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler lors d'un voyage à Helheim. » Le Mortel fixa le Jotunn avec les sourcils froncés. « Je suis le père de la Déesse de la Mort, Harry, » rit doucement Loki. « Cela me donne quelques droits. Severus m'a dit ce qu'il a fait pour toi et ce qui t'attendait. Il disait que tu devais mourir pour sauver ta patrie. »

« C'était en effet ce que Dumbledore pensait. »

« Je n'étais pas présent lors de cette bataille. Je suis parti une fois encore de Midgard en mars 1995 selon votre calendrier. Je n'ai appris la mort de Severus que récemment. Toutefois, il m'avait laissé quelque chose avant de partir. Pour toi justement dans le cas où plus que probablement il ne survivrait pas à la guerre. Il m'avait justement fait ses adieux le jour de mon départ. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un coffret que j'ai en ma possession depuis longtemps avec comme devoir de te le remettre. J'avoue t'avoir cherché un moment. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à te trouver auprès des Avengers. »

« Savez-vous ce qu'il a à l'intérieur de ce coffret ? »

« Oui, » sourit tendrement Loki en faisant apparaître le coffret par magie sur la table. « Le plus cadeau que Severus pouvait offrir à un orphelin. Et j'avoue que j'ai ajouté dans le coffret quelque chose avec ce que moi je t'offre en souvenir de tes parents et du véritable Severus. »

Plusieurs personnes pénétrèrent dans le café et un certain remous se fit dans la salle, attirant le regard du Dieu du Chaos.

« Il semblerait que notre entrevue s'arrête là, jeune Harry, » fit-il en soupirant. « Dommage, j'aurais apprécié pouvoir converser plus avec toi. Hélas ... » Il but son café d'un trait avant de se lever. « Les Avengers nous ont rejoint comme tu me l'avais dit. J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine partie de chat. Au plaisir. »

« Au revoir, Loki, » fit simplement le sorcier. « A bientôt. Et merci encore. »

Le Jotunn sourit avant de disparaître. Clint et Natasha arrivèrent précipitamment deux secondes plus tard.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ?! » demanda la Russe sans même voir le regard troublé du sorcier.

« Nat..., » dit alors Clint qui, lui, l'avait remarqué. « Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas comme s'il nous filait jamais entre les doigts. Il y a sûrement une explication. »

Harry termina son café en silence avant de se lever et payer l'addition. Il suivit les Avengers, tenant précieusement le coffret que Snape lui avait laissé dans le creux de son bras. Il ne répondit à aucune question des autres, le regard perdu. Les propos de Loki tournaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Quand ils arrivèrent à la base Avengers, il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Clint, inquiet, s'approcha de l'homme qui était devenu un ami cher.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu en fais une tête. »

« Ca va, » renifla le sorcier. « C'est juste. Loki ... il ... »

« Il a fait quoi ? »

« Rien de mal, » répondit Harry en se frottant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Loki a connu mes parents et quelques-uns de leurs proches. L'un d'eux a été mon professeur de potions quand j'étais au collège. Il ... Je pensais qu'il me détestait parce qu'il voyait mon père en moi mais ... Loki m'a affirmé le contraire et que cet homme a laissé ceci pour moi. »

« Loki est un fieffé menteur, jeune Harry, » dit Thor en approchant. « Il a très certaine... »

« Non ! » coupa Harry d'une voix dure. « Il n'a pas menti. Il savait des choses que peu de personnes savaient ! Des choses que je n'ai jamais raconté à personne, pas même dans mon monde ! Des choses que Snape savait ! Loki n'a pas menti. On ne se fait pas ça entre maraudeurs. »

« Maraudeurs ? » fit le Dieu du Tonnerre sans comprendre.

« Pour vous, il est synonyme de farceur. Mon père était ainsi. »

« Cela ne prouve pas que Loki ait dit la vérité. »

« Loki mentirait-il à un orphelin ? A un enfant qui n'a jamais connu ses parents ? Je n'ai de souvenirs réels d'eux que le cri d'agonie de ma mère alors qu'elle sacrifiait sa vie pour me protéger ! Le reste, je ne les ai que grâce à d'autres sorciers qui m'ont offert quelques souvenirs ou photos ! Je n'ai rien d'autre ! Pas même un de leurs proches amis encore en vie ! Mais peut-être que vous êtes incapables de comprendre ce que nous ressentons réellement lui et moi parce que vous n'êtes ni un sorcier ni même un orphelin ! »

Sur ces mots, Harry repoussa le Dieu avec de la magie brute, le faisant tomber à terre avant de transplaner jusque chez lui avec le précieux coffret que Loki lui avait remis.

« Je pense que tu es allé un peu trop loin avec lui, Thor, » commenta Clint. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bouleversé. »

« Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité ! » s'offusqua l'Asgardien en se relevant.

« Tu as décrit la personnalité de Loki telle qu'elle est, » intervint Steve en posant son bouclier. « Mais tout menteur, quel qu'il soit, comme toute personne animée de mauvaises intentions peut avoir leurs moments de bonté et sincérité. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était le moment de Loki. »

Les Avengers se séparèrent, laissant l'Asgardien réfléchir à cela. Pour eux, oui, Loki était un méchant à capturer mais ils savaient tous que tout n'était jamais tout noir ou tout blanc. Tout n'était que nuances de gris. Et le Dieu du Chaos avait fait sa bonne action de la journée. Non, de la semaine. Ou plutôt du mois. Non ! L'année certainement !

xXxXxXx

Harry s'installa dans son salon à même le sol, près de sa cheminée, et ouvrit le coffret que Snape lui avait laissé. La première chose qui attira son oeil fut une boule de cristal dorée. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il était habitué à les voir d'une parfaite transparence. Il porta immédiatement la main dessus et sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir alors que l'objet s'activait. Tout autour de lui, son salon disparut dans une douce brume pas totalement opaque afin de faire apparaître un souvenir. L'objet de Loki ...

Il y voyait Snape assis devant un piano, le visage pour la première fois totalement expressif alors qu'il jouait un morceau. Il semblait encore jeune. Peut-être de l'époque où le Gryffondor était en deuxième ou troisième année. Les notes s'élevèrent dans la pièce comme s'il était vraiment présent le jour où Snape l'avait jouée. Harry ignorait même qu'il savait jouer et chanter.

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?** _

**_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?_ **

**_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun_ **

**_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won_ **

_**So I took what's mine by eternal right** _

**_Took your soul out into the night_ **

**_It may be over but it won't stop there_ **

**_I am here for you if you'd only care_ **

Harry porta la main à d'autres objets dans le coffret afin de les découvrir. Il trouva de nombreuses photos de Snape et sa mère quand ils étaient enfants, des moldues comme des sorcières. Ils semblaient heureux et complémentaires dans leurs activités. Lecture, potions, ... ils faisaient énormément de choses ensembles.

_**You touched my heart you touched my soul** _

_**You changed my life and all my goals** _

_**And love is blind and that I knew when** _

_**My heart was blinded by you** _

_**I've kissed your lips and held your head** _

_**Shared your dreams and shared your bed** _

_**I know you well, I know your smell** _

_**I've been addicted to you** _

Il vit aussi parmi ces photos la présence d'autres personnes toujours autour de sa mère. Son père, son parrain, Remus. Jamais Pettigrow heureusement. Et aussi un autre adolescent de Serpentard au visage semblable à celui d'un lutin. Il put dire après plusieurs photos qu'il s'agissait en réalité de Loki qui avait juste joué avec son apparence pour paraître un adolescent normal et en pleine croissance.

_**Goodbye my lover** _

_**Goodbye my friend** _

_**You have been the one** _

_**You have been the one for me** _

_**I am a dreamer but when I wake** _

_**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take** _

_**And as you move on, remember me** _

_**Remember us and all we used to be** _

Harry trouva également une longue correspondance, toutes des lettres signées de Lily, avec parfois des photos ou des dessins.

_**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile** _

_**I've watched you sleeping for a while** _

_**I'd be the father of your child** _

_**I'd spend a lifetime with you** _

_**I know your fears and you know mine** _

_**We've had our doubts but now we're fine** _

_**And I love you, I swear that's true** _

_**I cannot live without you** _

Il y découvrit les passions et les goûts de sa mère. Elle adorait lire des romans policiers, confectionner des potions et créer de nouveaux sortilèges. Son dessert préféré était à elle aussi la tarte à la mélasse. Ce simple fait l'avait fait sourire alors qu'il reportait un instant son regard sur le souvenir de Snape qui chantait cette chanson pour son amour interdit.

_**And I still hold your hand in mine** _

**_In mine when I'm asleep_ **

**_And I will bear my soul in time_ **

**_When I'm kneeling at your feet_ **

**_Goodbye my lover_ **

_**Goodbye my friend** _

_**You have been the one** _

_**You have been the one for me** _

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow** _

**_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow_ **

Il trouva également bon nombre de fioles de souvenirs soigneusement étiquetées. Ils concernaient tous sa mère. Il releva la tête quand il vit le souvenir doré changer pour en révéler d'autres. Loki lui avait fourni la totalité de ses souvenirs qu'il avait de ses parents. Ou presque. Les moments heureux et amusants. Les farces des maraudeurs, les conseils avisés et les petits jeux de sa mère, la complicité entre Snape, sa mère et Loki, la complicité que ce dernier avait avec les autres, ...

Harry pleura beaucoup ce soir-là à voir tout cela. De joie, de tristesse, ... Mais il était content et fier d'être l'héritier de toutes ces personnes. Il gardait leur mémoire.

Son regard fut enfin attiré par une enveloppe avec une écriture qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Et elle avait écrit simplement son prénom. Jamais Snape ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et prit connaissance de la courte lettre.

_Harry,_

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je n'aurais pas survécu à la guerre et tu m'en vois navré. J'aurais aimé pouvoir te parler de ta mère au lieu de te laisser tout ainsi. Mais si je le fais maintenant alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, tu pourrais trop accorder ta confiance en moi et cela pourrait compromettre mon rôle dans cette guerre. Comprends bien que je suis désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir et que tu subiras encore très certainement de ma part mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai un rôle à jouer._ _La seule chose que je ne regretterais jamais cela dit, ce sont les propos que je tiens sur ton père lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard._

_Mais ton père était aussi un adulte responsable et il est mort en héros. Tes parents sont morts en héros et sont certainement très fiers de toi. Tout comme je le suis. Je suis fier de toi car malgré ta célébrité, tu as pu rester humble et aussi effacé que possible. Et terriblement courageux. Je n'aurais jamais pu faire la moitié de ce que tu as fait à ton âge. Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir le faire maintenant dans l'hypothèse où les événements se répéteraient._

_Harry. Ta mère t'aimait, ton père t'aimait. Je sais que Black et Lupin t'aiment aussi. Et même si mes propos durant toutes ces années pourraient te le faire douter, je t'aime aussi. Alors si jamais il devait nous arriver malheur, à nous les derniers survivants, ne culpabilise pas car c'est pour nous important que tu survives et que tu sois heureux._

_Une dernière chose, Harry, afin que tu saches que tu ne seras jamais vraiment seul : l'homme, ou plutôt le dieu, à qui je confierais ce coffret, il est un de nos vieux amis. Tu peux lui faire confiance. Enfin ... plus ou moins. En cas de danger, tu peux remettre ta vie entre ses mains, il te protégera autant, voire même mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous s'il est sur notre planète. Par contre, méfie-toi de ses tours en temps de paix car il n'est pas surnommé le Dieu Fripon pour rien ! Ses farces sont légendaires ! Il pourra très certainement te parler de nous, de qui nous étions tous avant la guerre. Tant ta mère que ton père ou ton parrain._

_J'espère de tout coeur que tu survivras à cette guerre dans les meilleures conditions et que tu trouveras le bonheur._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Un ami,_

_Severus Snape._

Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de couler à la lecture de cette lettre. Pour le préserver, Snape avait joué le mauvais rôle jusqu'au bout. Certes il savait qu'il s'était sacrifié pour lui mais il pensait juste que c'était pour sa mère et non pour lui. Cela faisait d'autant plus mal au coeur. Il avait perdu une personne de plus dans sa vie, une personne à qui il n'avait au final montré que très peu de respect de son vivant et au contraire s'était toujours dressé contre lui, le défiant constamment à Poudlard. Le Gryffondor s'en voulait tellement.

Pris dans la spirale de ses émotions, il se transforma en lynx pour mieux les supporter et se roula en boule devant le feu de sa cheminée.

xXxXxXx

Harry revint deux jours plus tard au travail et avait encore les yeux bien rouges après avoir visionné tant de souvenirs et d'avoir tant pleuré. Il était triste et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'il connaissait ses parents. Il retourna simplement à son poste sans penser à saluer les Avengers. Clint vint d'ailleurs le voir.

« Salut, Harry. est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Mieux que jamais, » sourit le sorcier. « Merci. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda l'archer, dubitatif. « Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

« Je vais très bien, Clint. Merci. Je suis prêt à reprendre notre petite guerre et la Chasse au Loki. »

« YOUPIIIIII ! » résonna une voix dans tout le bâtiment.

Un clone du Dieu du Chaos apparut devant le bureau du sorcier.

« Cela fait vraiment plaisir que tu veuilles revenir aussi vite ! »

« Merci, Loki. Ton présent m'a beaucoup touché. »

« Je t'en prie, jeune Harry. Tout le monde devrait connaître ses parents. Surtout d'aussi bons que les tiens. »

« Je suppose que te prendre dans mes bras pour te remercier n'est pas envisageable. »

« Suis-je assez stupide pour me présenter physiquement dans la tour des Avengers ? »

« Stupide, non. Mais ce serait vraiment serpentard de le faire alors que tout le monde pense que justement tu n'es qu'un clone commandé à distance par ton véritable toi. »

« Ah ... Qui sait ? » fit le Jotunn avec un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il faisait le tour du bureau. « Je te donne un indice pour le prochain départ ? »

« Tu peux toujours, » répondit Harry tout sourire alors qu'il faisait pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à ce qu'il hésitait être l'illusion ou le véritable corps de Loki.

« Là où ton histoire a commencé, » sourit Loki en posant une main sur son épaule, révélant alors sa véritable présence dans le bâtiment.

Harry chercha immédiatement à l'attraper, ainsi que Clint et les autres Avengers mais le Dieu du Chaos s'échappa en riant dans un écran de fumée.

« Merde ! Godric's Hollow ! Il n'est pas sérieux ?! » s'exclama le sorcier, mi en colère, mi-exaspéré. « Mais j'ai pas envie de retourner en Angleterre ! »

xXxXxXx

Clint ouvrit son paquet d'oréo pour grignoter un bout alors qu'il marchait au côté d'Harry dans la petite ville de Godric's Hollow. Il recracha immédiatement son biscuit à la première bouchée, faisant rire le sorcier.

« Pouah ! » s'exclama-t-il en passant une main sur sa bouche. « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

« Hmmm... laisse-moi réfléchir, » fit Harry, faussement pensif. « J'ai remplacé le chocolat par du dentifrice ! »

« Mais c'est immangeable ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! » rit le sorcier en en prenant un dans le paquet de l'archer. « Dis-toi juste que c'est une variante aux dragées de Bertie Crochu. Franchement, il y a pire que dentifrice comme goût, » termina-t-il en croquant dans le biscuit. « Hmmm ! C'est bon ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te plains ! »

« Tu es vraiment bizarre parfois. »

« Juste sorcier. »

Clint leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est encore loin ? » demanda-t-il plutôt pour changer de sujet.

« Non. La maison juste là, » répondit Harry en montrant la maison de ses parents.

« Je ne vois rien. »

« Parce qu'il y a un repousse-moldu, » révéla-t-il. « Cela a été fait par les nôtres pour garder la maison un peu comme un monument. Et les messages que plusieurs sorciers m'ont laissé m'ont donné un peu d'espoir à l'époque. Attends ici. »

« Et si Loki est là ? »

« Il doit certainement savoir que nous sommes arrivés ici. »

« Alors autant que je te suive. »

« Essaie de lui couper la route, plutôt. Enfin, si tu y arrives. Il y a une porte à l'arrière. »

Harry observa la plaque commémorative sur le côté de la porte d'entrée de la première maison de sa vie et caressa les graffitis et autres signatures et messages de soutien anonymes avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, disparaissant à la vue de son ami. Il y retrouva Loki assis dans le sofa occupé un lire un roman.

« Il est intéressant ? » demanda-t-il en avisant la couverture. « L'Evangile de Loki. Cela dit la vérité au moins ? »

« On va dire cela. Du moins, par rapport aux mythes nordiques, » sourit le Jotunn en refermant l'ouvrage. « J'aime assez bien. C'est bien plus flatteur que les Eddas. »

Harry tendit la main vers le Dieu avec un doux sourire.

« Merci pour le coffret et les souvenirs. Cela a beaucoup de valeur pour moi. »

Le sourire de Loki se fit plus tendre alors qu'il se levait.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit mais je t'en prie, jeune Harry, » dit-il en l'acceptant.

« Par contre, pense à donner un coup de pied au Dieu Thor parce que c'est un vrai ... »

« Imbécile ? » proposa le Jotunn avec un sourire. « Je sais. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Parce qu'il prétendait que tu m'avais menti juste pour pouvoir te jouer de moi et t'enfuir. »

« Là n'était vraiment pas mon intention. Je ne cherche qu'à m'amuser afin d'occuper ma longue existence. »

Harry sourit alors qu'il jetait un oeil par la fenêtre. Il observait les Avengers se positionner dans la rue et sur les toits.

« Je crains que les Avengers ne le voient pas de cet oeil. »

« Je sais. Où est Thor ? »

« Je l'ignore. Il n'était pas dans le Quinjet. Mais d'un autre côté c'est mieux où je l'aurais encore envoyé voler. »

« Ce serait certainement très divertissant à regarder. »

Harry sourit alors qu'il tournait le dos à la fenêtre pour s'appuyer contre le mur juste à côté.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il. « Prêt ? »

« A jouer ? Toujours ! »

« A vos marques. »

« Prêt ? »

« PARTEZ ! »

Loki sortit comme il l'avait prévu par la porte de derrière, droit sur Clint.

« Apprends à viser, petit faucon ! » s'exclama joyeusement le Jotunn en évitant deux flèches.

« Tu vas voir ! » maugréa l'archer en se redressant pour mieux viser. « Je ne rate jamais mes coups ! »

« On ne vous l'a jamais dit ? » s'enquit-il en disparaissant pour réapparaître juste derrière Clint et l'envoyer à terre. « Il ne faut jamais dire qu'une chose ne nous arrivera jamais. Parfois, la vie a une drôle de manière de nous prouver le contraire. » Il suspendit l'archer par un pied avant de s'écrier. « Au suivant ! »

Harry accourut vers Clint, amusé, et le libéra d'un coup de baguette.

« Mais c'est une manie, chez vous, ma parole ! » maugréa le Moldu en récupérant son arc.

« C'est l'un de mes sorts préférés, » avoua l'anglais avant de partir à la poursuite du Dieu fripon. « A tout à l'heure ! » ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner plus loin.

« Mais quand est-ce qu'on aura ce maudit dieu ?! » ragea Clint avant de suivre le groupe de manière plus traditionnelle, à savoir ... à pied.

Tard dans la soirée, les Avengers rentrèrent éreintés et surtout bredouille avec un Harry évanoui. Loki avait eu l'audace – et aussi la gentillesse – de le ramener à Steve bien qu'à une distance respectable avant de disparaître en riant, impatient de vouloir jouer la prochaine manche.

« Ton frère va nous tuer, Thor, » maugréa Tony en se servant un verre de whisky et emballant vite fait des glaçons dans un essuie pour le porter à sa tête. « Tu ne pourrais vraiment rien faire de divin qui pourrait aider Merlin à l'attraper ? »

Thor sembla réfléchir un instant.

« Je sais que malgré tous ses pouvoirs, il est incapable de porter Mjolnir. Ou de le soulever d'une quelconque manière. »

« Et alors ? »

« Si j'arrive à le coincer en dessous, il sera indéniablement bloqué. »

« Et sa magie ? »

« Cela lui devient difficile quand j'emploie le pouvoir de Mjolnir parce qu'il doit avant tout se protéger. Mais il faut s'attendre à tout de lui alors ... je l'ignore. Cela pourrait très bien ne pas marcher. »

« Comme tout ce que nous avons essayé jusqu'à présent, » soupira Steve en s'installant dans le fauteuil.

« On ne pourrait pas tout simplement brider à nouveau ses pouvoirs ? » demanda Natasha.

« Harry n'acceptera pas de revenir là-dessus, » réfuta Clint. « Si nous le faisons, nous pourrions nous faire un autre ennemi. Et personnellement, je ne voudrais pas trahir Harry en revenant sur ma parole. Même si j'ai très envie d'arrêter Loki et de l'envoyer derrière les barreaux, par respect pour Harry, si vous décidez de brider sa magie, ce sera sans moi. »

« Mais Clint ... » commença Natasha.

« Non, Nat, » coupa l'archer. « Harry a déjà beaucoup perdu dans sa vie et de différentes manières. Je refuse de lui faire ça ! Il n'a personne ! Alors oui, je déteste me prendre des raclées ! Oui, ce serait plus facile si on bridait la magie de Loki ! Mais je refuse de trahir un ami pour faire mon job ! Surtout quand le dit ami nous aide en contrepartie à l'attraper ! On n'a qu'à s'armer de patience ! »

Après ces mots, il souleva Harry et l'emporta à l'étage des chambres afin de le coucher et d'aller prendre une douche.

« J'aime bien l'idée d'enlever son jus mystique au Gothique, » commenta Tony en approchant avec son verre en main. « Mais l'argument de Legolas se défend. Merlin nous aide seulement à la condition qu'on ne le fasse pas. »

« Sauf que dans ces conditions, on ne pourra jamais attraper Loki ! »

« Nous verrons bien, » fit le Philanthrope en s'asseyant.

« Cela dit, » intervint Vision avec un calme cartésien. « Il faut remarquer que depuis que Loki a rencontré Harry, il est moins enclin à détruire mais ne cherche qu'à jouer. »

« Oui ! Avec nos nerfs ! » maugréa la Russe.

« C'est toujours mieux qu'avec la vie d'innocents, » répliqua Steve avant de se lever. « Je file prendre une douche et me reposer. Je suis épuisé. »

« Oui, moi aussi, » soupira Wanda.

La Russe observa progressivement les autres partir sans avoir pu convaincre personne. Sauf peut-être Thor mais comme le dispositif de privation de pouvoir venait de son peuple, cela ne comptait pas.

xXxXxXx

Un homme noir avec un bandeau de pirate vint se présenter à la tour Stark, juste devant le bureau d'Harry, en compagnie ... des ministres de la magie anglais et américain. Quand Harry leva les yeux, il se tendit.

« Bonjour, » fit-il néanmoins. « Que puis-je pour vous, Mr Fudge ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous féliciter pour votre nouvelle nomination au poste de ministre. »

« Merci, Harry, » répliqua l'homme replet bien que sans sourire. « Hélas, nous sommes ici dans une situation bien fâcheuse. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous avez plus d'une fois enfreint le décret du secret magique. »

« Il fallait mieux protéger vos données à mon sujet pour qu'un petit hacker ne les trouve pas, » répliqua Harry en haussant des épaules. « Je n'en ai pas fait pendant des années jusqu'à ce que Tony vienne me chercher pour donner un coup de main avec mes compétences particulières. »

« Stark..., » soupira l'homme d'origine africaine. « Evidemment. »

« Cela ne change rien au fait que vous avez enfreint les lois, Harry. »

Harry ferma rapidement sa session après avoir envoyé un message JARVIS pour alerter les Avengers avant de se lever et de faire face aux trois hommes.

« Et ce sont deux _ministres_ et un Moldu qui viennent pour m'arrêter ? » demanda-t-il. « Enfin ... si vous souhaitez tellement me mettre au fer, soit ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour attraper Loki ! » termina-t-il en tendant les poignets en signe qu'il acceptait si nécessaire de se faire menotter.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Clint en arrivant avec Natasha et Steve. « Patron, Messieurs, » salua-t-il en suite.

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard à ses cheveux et rit doucement. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir sa dernière oeuvre.

« Cette couleur te va ravir, » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Mouais. Tu aurais pu trouver mieux que du vert caca d'oie. »

« Tu aurais préféré un rouge pétant ? »

« Non, » admit l'archer après une seconde de réflexion.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, je m'apprête à me faire arrêter pour avoir fait usage de mes talents devant des personnes normales. »

« Voilà qui est stupide ! »

« Pas quand il enfreint une loi, monsieur, » contra le ministre de la magie américain.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Natasha suspicieuse.

« Ils sont deux ministres de mon monde, Nat. Je vous présente le ministre américain, Mr James Carter, et le ministre anglais, Mr Cornélius Fugde. »

« Et ce sont des ministres qui viennent t'arrêter ? » continua la russe.

« C'est drôle, je me suis posé exactement la même question ! » répondit Harry. « Mais je pense qu'ils se sont dit qu'étant en général très gentil et ne cherchant jamais l'esclandre que je les suivrais sans faire d'histoire. »

« C'est cela, » répondit Fudge.

Un corbeau entra dans la pièce et déposa un papier devant Harry avant de sortir par la fenêtre ouverte. Curieux, il le ramassa et l'ouvrit. Il eut un sourire.

« Sympa, » dit-il. « Bien qu'un peu extrême. »

« Quel est le rendez-vous pour la prochaine partie ? » demanda Clint en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Apparemment, Loki est pas loin car il est au courant de notre conversation. Il est écrit ici : _Si vous arrêtez Harry, non seulement je le fais s'évader et je l'emmène là où vous ne pourrez plus le nuire, mais je ferais aussi de la vie sur votre planète un tel enfer que vous viendrez à regretter les Chitauris ! »_ Harry releva la tête. « Les Chitauris ? »

« Les créatures qui ont envahis New York il y a quelques années, » expliqua Clint. « Et c'est vraiment extrême. Tu as fait quoi pour être autant à la bonne du Dieu du Chaos ? »

« Hmmm... Je suis le fils de deux de ses amis, » répondit le sorcier en comptant sur ses doigts. « Je suis un farceur, il prend nos échanges plus ou moins brutaux pour des jeux et cela l'amuse, ... »

« Cela t'amuse aussi, » répliqua Natasha avec une moue.

« Ben oui ! Je n'ai jamais eu un challenge aussi prenant et amusant à la fois. Surtout que pour une fois ma vie n'est pas en jeu ! Et sinon, Snape a laissé entendre dans sa lettre que Loki me protégerait si nécessaire. Que je pouvais lui faire confiance quand je serais face à des ennemis. Il semblerait que ce soit vrai. »

Des bruits de pas rapides firent lever les yeux du groupe.

« Les gars ! » s'exclama Tony depuis la balustrade. « Bougez vos fesses ! JARVIS a trouvé Loki ! »

« Ce sera malheureusement sans moi, » soupira Harry.

« Hein ? Pourquoi cela Merlin ? »

« Parce que je m'apprête à me faire arrêter pour infraction à la loi. Je t'avais dit que j'aurais des ennuis. »

« Ben Loki est un ennui plus gros que ça alors tu prends congé et tu enfiles ta tenue ! »

« Cela ne va pas être possible, » contra Fudge. « Harry Potter doit répondre de ses actes. »

« Harry, cet homme est comme toi ? » demanda alors le Philanthrope.

« Ouep ! »

« Bien emmène-le dans le bureau. JARVIS va lui montrer qui est Loki. »

« Suivez-moi, » fit le sorcier à l'adresse des trois hommes venus l'arrêter. « A la prochaine les gars. Bonne chance ! »

« On va en avoir besoin, » admit Clint avec une grimace.

Harry s'installa sur une chaise et laissa les deux ministres prendre connaissance de toutes les informations concernant Loki pendant que le Moldu le gardait lui à l'oeil. Ce point le faisait rire car il était maintenant considéré comme un criminel pour avoir aidé les Avengers à tenter d'en capturer un autre jusqu'alors sans succès. Et c'était pas faute d'essayer.

Il sortit un livre de son sac, le même que celui que Loki lisait quelques semaines plus tôt, et poursuivit sa lecture en silence pendant une bonne heure. Il sursauta quand il entendit la voix du Jotunn juste à côté de lui, assez proche de son oreille.

« Tu comptes me faire attendre longtemps ? »

Le Moldu aux allures de pirate dégaina son arme et tira une balle ... dans l'illusion du Dieu du Chaos, faisant rire ce dernier. Harry se frotta les oreilles face au bruit de la détonation qui résonnait toujours dans ses tympans alors qu'il répondait à l'homme qui était devenu étrangement un ami.

« Bien que j'adorerais mettre ces trois personnes dans une position délicate avec une farce digne de mon père, je me créerais plus d'ennuis à le faire. J'avoue que je n'ai pas tellement envie de me faire embrasser par un détraqueur juste pour une partie de chat. Je suis désolé Loki. »

« Les détraqueurs ... Ce n'est pas un peu extrême comme sanction ? C'est pour les hauts criminels de Midgard. »

« Oui mais comme une prison comme Azkaban pourrait difficilement me retenir longtemps si je deviens un fugitif, ils me le feront subir dès que je me ferais attrapé. C'est ça le désavantage d'être puissant. Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur. Sinon elle t'est fatale. Prends ton mal en patience Loki. »

« Hmmm... A moins que je fasse quelque chose qui les force à te demander de me poursuivre. »

« Loki, ne tue personne. »

« Je crois que ... je vais m'en prendre à la maison blanche aujourd'hui, » répondit le sorcier avec un sourire malicieux avant que son clone disparaisse.

« Oh ... Merlin ..., » fit Harry en se passant une main sur le visage. « Je ne prends aucune responsabilité si jamais le président meurt, je vous préviens ! » dit-il aux trois hommes avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Il ignora le lourd silence dans la pièce, ainsi que les discussions virulentes qui suivirent par la suite. Il ne leva la tête qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes quand le Moldu s'adressa directement à lui.

« Le Président des Etats-Unis a été kidnappé, » dit-il d'une voix calme mais dure.

« Voilà qui est malheureux pour les Etats-Unis. Mais je n'en suis nullement responsable. Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici. »

« Etes-vous complice avec Loki ? »

« Complice pour ce genre de choses ? Non. Je dirais plutôt que nous sommes partenaires pour un jeu bien particulier. »

« Lequel ? »

« Je pensais que c'était évident. Nous jouons au chat et à la souris. Depuis le temps que j'essaie de l'attraper ! »

« Ceci n'est pas un jeu ! »

« Pour nous, oui. Nous sommes du même bois. Et puis ... JARVIS. »

« _Oui, Mr Potter ? »_

« Peux-tu dire à ces messieurs le nombre de victime depuis que j'essaie d'attraper Loki. »

« _Il y a eu quelques blessés légers mais aucune mort n'est a déplorée depuis quelques mois. Il est trop concentré sur vous Mr Potter. »_

« Vous pourriez retrouver ce criminel et le Président ? »

« Retrouver Loki ne sera pas un problème puisque c'est clairement ce qu'il cherche. Je pense qu'il me laissera récupérer le Président sans le moindre problème. Mais de là à pouvoir l'attraper lui dans le même temps, je ne peux vous le promettre. Il n'est pas si facile de duper un renard. Et Loki est un maître dans cet art. Il en est même le dieu. »

« Alors faites-le. »

« Sous votre respect, Monsieur, je ne suis pas l'un de vos hommes. La seule personne susceptible de me commander ici est Mr Fudge et encore, il sait parfaitement que je peux refuser certaines choses quand elles sont contre mes principes car je ne vais jamais à l'encontre des droits de l'homme. Et personne, pas même lui, pourrait m'y forcer. Je vous suggère plutôt de le convaincre lui de me permettre d'aller jouer avec Loki et non moi. »

Harry ne dut pas attendre plus de cinq minutes de plus avant d'avoir la garantie qu'il n'était plus poursuivi pour son infraction au code du secret magique et même, il était maintenant autorisé à le faire s'il les faisait passer aux yeux des Moldus comme un don particulier et qu'il devenait un Avengers. Il demanda juste une condition, que le monde sorcier le laisse tranquille avec sa célébrité car il en avait ras le bol du harcèlement, même si pour le moment c'était le Gobelin en charge de ses comptes qui en faisait les frais.

Il se retrouva bien vite sur les traces de Loki et retrouva les Avengers évanouis sur le sol en plein milieu d'un champ de tulipes. Il soupira en les réveillant tous d'un sort.

« Alors ? La sieste a été bonne ? » s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

« Je déteste les sorciers, » maugréa Natasha.

« Merci pour moi, » fit le britannique en lui tendant la main. « Allez maintenant, je suis libre de vous aider sans risquer la prison. »

« Ouais sauf que maintenant, le Président a été enlevé, » dit Steve d'une voix sombre.

« C'est justement parce que le Président a été enlevé qu'ils m'ont libéré. Loki les a menacés ainsi. Et non, je n'ai rien demandé. Maintenant reste plus qu'à les retrouver, » ajouta-t-il en ramassant le marteau de Thor et de le rendre à son propriétaire.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry les sourcils froncés. « C'est quoi ces tronches de poisson boulu ? »

« A part Vision, personne ne peut porter le marteau de Thor, » fit remarquer Clint.

« C'est qu'il en est digne, » fit le Dieu du Tonnerre. « Cela ne m'étonne pas tant que cela au final, si on enlève votre côté roublard, vous êtes un noble coeur, ami Harry. Mon père n'appréciera par contre pas d'apprendre qu'un sorcier peut porter Mjolnir. »

« Loki ne peut pas ? » s'enquit le sorcier.

« Non. »

« Eh bien, tirons cette information à notre avantage, » dit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête mais ça doit être énorme, » commenta Clint.

« Au rien de bien grave. Je vais duper un renard. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

« Mouais, moi aussi, » intervint Tony, vite suivi par les autres.

« Commençons par trouver Loki dans ce cas, » fit le sorcier sans se départir de son sourire.

xXxXxXx

Un lynx boréal pénétra dans les ruines d'un vieux château français datant du neuvième siècle. Il s'agissait d'Harry sous sa forme animagus. Il marchait silencieusement sur l'herbe et les dalles de pierre, ne faisant pas le moindre bruit. Il entendait vaguement des voix non loin. Deux voix d'hommes dont l'une demandait à ce qu'il soit libéré. L'autre, plus rieuse, appartenait à Loki. Les informations et indices que les Avengers avaient rassemblés étaient donc justes.

Le félin sortit à découvert et vit le Président des Etats-Unis, Mr Schwarzenegger enfermé dans une cage magique mais confortable et Loki qui tournait autour de cette dernière. Il vit le Dieu garder le ciel à l'oeil, attendant les Avengers de toute évidence. Cela faisait quarante-huit heures environ qu'il avait enlevé le président. L'Amérique était dans une petite situation de crise médiatique. Cela amusait beaucoup le Dieu du Chaos.

Ce dernier porta son regard sur les ruines autour de lui et il se figea en avisant la présence d'un animal sauvage à une trentaine de mètres. Loki sourit en s'agenouillant sur le sol. Thor n'avait pas exagéré en disant que le Jotunn adorait les animaux sauvages. Il avait fait apparaître une gamelle avec de la viande crue et de l'herbe à chat.

« Approche, petit Lynx. »

Harry se laissa désirer un instant, se léchant un peu et se grattant l'arrière de la tête avant de faire un peu son timide et montrait sa nature méfiante, comme s'il était réellement un chat sauvage. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il approcha enfin et goûta à la viande délicieuse.

« Tu es vraiment beau, » murmura le Dieu du Chaos en caressant son pelage.

Au bout d'autres longues minutes, Harry fit mine d'être plus confiant et se laissant prendre dans les bras. Ce qui était parfaitement son plan ! Il avait un collier désillusionné sur lequel Thor avait attaché son Mjolnirr dont il avait choisi une forme plus facile à dissimulée et surtout à accrocher à un collier pour chat. Il joua un peu avec le Dieu, lui mordillant doucement les doigts et ayant quelques rapports de force avec lui. Cela amusa beaucoup Loki et il se laissa faire, pensant avoir affaire à un simple animal comme il les aimait tant. Il était un charmeur de bêtes sauvages et s'en faisait des amis. C'est pourquoi il ne vit pas le piège lui tomber dessus.

Quand le lynx força Loki à se coucher sur le sol légèrement humide, il s'appuya lourdement sur lui et, une fois sûr qu'il surprendrait le Dieu fripon et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper, il reprit forme humaine. Le Dieu du Chaos se figea en voyant le félin devenir peu à peu humain et plus précisément Harry.

« En voila une surprise, » sourit-il alors qu'Harry ôtait discrètement le collier toujours sous sortilège de désillusion. « Tes parents seraient fiers. »

« Je sais, » répondit le Mortel avec un sourire. « Surpris ? »

« Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, » confirma le Jotunn en se redressant sur les coudes.

Harry le força à se recoucher sur le sol en appuyant sur sa poitrine avec le collier en main.

« Non, non, tu es très bien couché là, » fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Que ... ? »

Le Dieu du Choas sentit un poids bien plus lourd se poser sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant de bouger ni même de se relever. Il croisa le regard émeraude du sorcier assis à califourchon sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, cherchant un moyen de se délivrer.

« J'ai relevé le défi de te piéger. Cela m'aura pris quelques mois mais c'est réussi. Je peux remercier Thor. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Il m'a prêté Mjolnir, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules.

« Sauf que ... »

Loki observa sa poitrine, là où il sentait le poids et se concentra. Il put enfin discerner le sortilège de dissimulation fort bien lancé et il le brisa, découvrant le collier et plus précisément la petite attache qui avait la forme d'un marteau miniature. Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur le sol.

« Tu m'as eu, » confirma le Dieu. « Mes félicitations. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent me duper de la sorte. »

Harry sourit et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de Loki.

« Ce qui est bien en plus, c'est que je sais que même si tu vas te laisser emmener aujourd'hui, c'est que tu vas bientôt t'échapper et on pourra reprendre ce petit jeu. »

Le Sauveur se redressa et vit le sourire amusé et le regard rieur du Dieu. Il se leva et envoya des étincelles rouges pour prévenir les Avengers qu'ils pouvaient le rejoindre. Il se tourna ensuite vers la cage et annula le sort qui était en réalité très simpliste, juste suffisant pour retenir un simple Moldu prisonnier.

« Mr le Président, » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Vous êtes libre. Les Avengers vous raccompagneront volontiers jusqu'au lieu de votre choix quand ils arriveront. »

« Merci, Mr ... »

« Potter. »

« Je vous remercie, Mr Potter. Vous serez récompensé. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je déteste l'attention. »

« J'insiste, mon cher. »

« Et je refuse toute forme d'attention, monsieur le président. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être célèbre et je refuse de le redevenir. J'aime le calme et la tranquillité. Vous me rendrez service si vous ne me citez pas. »

« Très bien, » capitula le Moldu.

Rapidement, tous les Avengers furent sur place, Loki maîtrisé par Thor et le Président mis en sécurité. Les deux Dieux partirent par le Bifrost mais le sorcier, ainsi que ses nouveaux compagnons purent très bien entendre les dernières paroles du Jotunn.

« A bientôt, Harry ! »

« Pas trop vite non plus, » soupira Clint en montant dans le Quinjet. « J'aimerais avoir des vacances. »

Harry rit doucement alors qu'il le suivait. Oui, il aimerait bien se reposer lui aussi. Mais cela lui ferait plaisir de revoir Loki également. Il était le dernier témoin vivant et proche de ses parents. Il pourrait encore lui raconter des choses sur eux à l'occasion.

xXxXxXx

Harry était assis chez lui à la table de la cuisine à préparer son repas du soir quand il entendit quelques coups contre sa vitre. Il sourit en voyant le hibou avec un gros paquet. C'était sa commande qui arrivait enfin après une bonne quinzaine de jours. Vu la masse, le temps que cela avait pris ne le choquait même pas. Ce ne serait que plus agréable à savourer. Il libéra le hibou de sa charge et lui donna à manger pour son dur labeur. Il ne resta pas bien longtemps et repartit à tire d'aile.

Le sorcier s'arma d'un cutter et ouvrit le paquet. Les produits Weasley... Même si Fred était décédé, Georges continuait à faire tourner la boutique en hommage à son jumeau disparu. En avisant les différents produits, et plus particulièrement quelques bonbons qu'il avait lui-même essayé, un sourire espiègle apparut sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait un archer qui allait en prendre pour son grade maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait en plus l'autorisation plus ou moins officielle du Ministère de la magie et du MACUSA de faire de la magie un peu près tout le temps en présence des Avengers.

Les marécages portatifs et le pousse-rikiki lui faisaient littéralement de l'oeil.

« Mon cher Clint, tu vas avoir une dure semaine, » rit-il avant de ranger sa commande et de retourner à la préparation de son repas.

xXxXx

Clint travaillait dans la salle d'entraînement à son tir sur cibles mouvantes. Il ne ratait jamais ses coups mais cela le détendait toujours de tirer sur tout ce qui était susceptible d'être une cible. Harry arriva et l'observa faire pendant un instant en discutant innocemment avec Natasha et Wanda. Toutefois cette dernière remarqua que le sorcier avait le visage bien trop fermé pour être réel.

« Toi, tu prépares quelque chose, » dit-elle en baissant légèrement la voix pour n'être entendue que de lui et Natasha.

« Comme toujours quand il s'agit de Clint, » sourit Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la Russe. « Rien de dangereux, j'espère. »

« J'aurais plutôt tendance à dire envahissant, » rit-il en sortant une petite boule verdâtre.

Il se tourna vers l'archer et l'appela.

« Eh Clint ! »

« Salut Harry ! » fit le Moldu en lui faisant un signe de la main. « Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien pour le moment. Tu veux un défi ? »

« Ca dépend, » sourit Clint. « Tu proposes quoi ? »

« Que tu tires là-dessus une fois que je l'ai lancé et que tu sortes d'ici, » fit Harry en retenant un sourire farceur d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

« Trop facile ! »

« On parie ? »

« Hmmm ... »

L'archer sembla hésiter un instant, les sourcils froncés. C'est qu'il commençait à connaître le petit sorcier farceur !

« Allez, je relève le défi. »

« Cool ! »

« Envoie ! » fit Clint en bandant son arc.

Harry lança la boule verdâtre et apprécia la vue du marécage qui se répandait magiquement dans toute la salle d'entrainement. Et Clint ... il était au centre, les pieds dans de l'eau vaseuse.

« HARRY ! » cria-t-il.

« Wow ! » firent Wanda et Natasha depuis la balustrade.

« Bonne chance pour sortir d'ici, » rit le sorcier avant de prendre les mains des deux autres Avengers et de transplaner dans une autre section de la base Avengers.

Les deux femmes rirent avec lui.

« La magie peut réserver de bonnes surprises, » dit finalement Natasha qui avait une main devant la bouche.

Harry fit une révérence un peu exagérée sous le compliment avant de s'installer dans le canapé en leur compagnie.

« Tu sais qu'il lui suffit de marcher vers la porte et de l'ouvrir ? » demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

« Dans un monde parfait pour lui, où il n'y aurait aucune magie pour le tourner en bourrique oui, il lui suffirait d'ouvrir la porte pour nous rejoindre. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais il se trouve que j'ai demandé un coup de main à JARVIS et Tony pour qu'il ne puisse pas utiliser ses codes d'accès. Il va devoir réfléchir pour se sortir de là. Et aussi jouer les acrobates. »

« Je croyais t'avoir dit 'rien de dangereux', » s'exclama la Russe en se levant.

« JARVIS ? » fit simplement Harry.

« _Mr Potter prépare son petit tour depuis une quinzaine de jours avec Mr Stark. Il a apposé des sortilèges de protection en tous genres dans toutes les zones dangereuses que Mr Barton est susceptible de traverser. Et s'il s'avère qu'il emprunte un autre chemin que ceux prévus, j'en informerai Mr Potter pour qu'il intervienne et assure la sécurité de Mr Barton. »_

Natasha jeta un oeil au sorcier et vit ce dernier hocher la tête.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de le voir se blesser. »

« JARVIS, est-ce que tu as un visuel sur Clint ? »

 _« Oui, Agent Romanoff, »_ répondit l'IA alors qu'un écran de télévision sortait du mur et s'allumait.

Ils virent depuis l'oeil d'un drone de Stark Industries que Clint était suspendu au-dessus du vide au cinquième étage du bâtiment et regardait dans le vide.

« Harry, je vais te tuer, c'est une promesse, » maugréait l'archer en descendant lentement vers le sol. « Je vais te faire courir. Tu vas regretter amèrement de m'avoir fait ce coup-là. Une randonnée dans un marécage magique rempli de moustiques, des portes verrouillées et non piratables – j'arrive pas à croire que tu as le soutien du jouet de Stark ! – mais merde ! Je suis trop vieux pour ces conneries ! » ajouta-t-il en avisant la chute qu'il était susceptible de faire. « Beaucoup trop vieux ! »

« Il croit que c'est réel ? » demanda Wanda.

« Ouep, » sourit Harry. « Mais j'ai balisé tout le secteur avec des lignes et des pancartes. Il saura à la fin qu'il n'a jamais couru le moindre risque. Techniquement, il pourrait se laisser tomber et il n'aurait pas la moindre égratignure. Il ne ferait que rebondir sur le sort de coussinage puissant que j'ai apposé sur le sol hier soir. Tony a accepté de faire les tests avec moi durant une bonne partie de la nuit. »

« Tu es fou. »

« C'est Clint qui a commencé la guerre. C'est une sale blague, je l'admets, mais elle est tout à fait sûre. J'ai appris les leçons des sales blagues de mon père. Toujours veiller à la sécurité de la pauvre victime. Et je l'ai fait. » Harry rit et observa la progression du Moldu. « Allez, Natasha, cesse d'être rabat-joie et profite du spectacle. »

La Russe soupira en secouant la tête et observa son ami descendre progressivement tout en ruminant promesses de douces vengeances à l'encontre du sorcier.

xXxXxXx

Clint réfléchissait encore au moyen de faire payer à Harry sa dernière blague. Elle avait été de très mauvais goût au final ! Même si sa sécurité n'avait jamais été mise en danger, il n'avait vraiment pas apprécié le fait de devoir briser une vitre, se suspendre dans le vide, s'accrochant désespérément au bout d'une corde, et descendre lentement le long du bâtiment afin de retrouver pied sur le sol. Ce n'était pas amusant du tout.

« Je t'avais dit que tu t'en mordrais les doigts à jouer à ce jeu avec moi, » avait simplement répondu Harry.

N'empêche ! Ce n'était pas une chose à faire ! Limite, il acceptait de faire ce genre de choses – et encore ! – durant une mission mais pas pendant ses heures de permanence ! Il ne se shootait pas à l'adrénaline !

Il soupira en barrant une énième idée qui n'aboutirait à rien puisqu'Harry était un sorcier et pourrait certainement se défaire de tout piège avec une telle aisance que cela en deviendrait déprimant. Il commençait vraiment à songer qu'avec ses faibles facultés purement humaines, il n'arriverait pas à faire payer à Harry la monnaie de sa pièce !

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? » demanda une voix juste derrière lui.

Reconnaissant la voix de Loki, l'archer se retourna vivement et ne vit personne.

« Où es-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec une légère colère.

« Je suis ici et là, » répondit Loki en apparaissant de l'autre côté de son bureau. « Je m'ennuyais à Asgard. Leur prison n'est même plus un défi assez grand pour mes talents d'évasion. Je vous sens tendu et en colère contre Harry. Qu'a-t-il fait exactement pour mériter un tel sentiment de votre part en particulier ? »

Clint serra la mâchoire et refusa de répondre. Il réfléchissait plutôt au moyen d'attraper le Dieu du Chaos alors qu'il n'avait ni son arc ni son flingue. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il était lui aussi un sorcier et qu'il aimait jouer des tours. Il eut à nouveau la vision de lui suspendu dans le vide.

« Ah... Il a peut-être été un peu loin avec vous, » comprit Loki qui était télépathe. « Mais ce n'est pas comme si vous ne faites jamais ce genre d'actions... Vous avez fait des choses bien plus dangereuses que simplement vous suspendre dans le vide. Surtout que vous n'aviez pas le stress omniprésent d'un ennemi pouvant vous attaquer à tout instant. »

« Cela ne change rien au fait que ce n'était pas amusant ! J'étais enfermé dans la salle d'entraînement en plein milieu d'un marécage magique ! »

« Vous avez voulu jouer avec un sorcier. Il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait quelques petits tours. » Loki soupira et attrapa une chaise pour s'installer plus confortablement. « Cela dit, il est vrai que cette petite farce a été un réel défi pour vous, il mérite d'avoir un défi en retour... Voulez-vous un coup de main ? »

« Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ? »

« Parce que je suis le Dieu des Farces, que je suis d'humeur à en faire une et que, avec ou sans vous, j'ai bien l'intention de jouer avec Harry. Je n'ai pas oublié son petit piège avec Mjolnir... C'était astucieux mais cela ne marchera pas deux fois. »

« Oooooh ... quel dommage, » fit la voix d'Harry qui entrait dans le bureau de Clint. « Je savais que j'avais senti une énergie familière. Bonjour Loki. Ton séjour en prison n'a pas été trop désagréable ? »

« Ennuyeux. Les Asgardiens sont tous les mêmes. Toujours aussi prévisibles et facilement manipulables. C'est plus amusant d'être ici. »

« Vous prévoyez de me piéger ensemble ou séparément ? »

Loki eut un sourire amusé à la question.

« Parce que tu crois sincèrement que je vais te répondre ? »

« Très bien, garde ta surprise. Juste ... pas aujourd'hui, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler. Je serais tout à vous à partir de demain soir. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous me réservez... »

« Tu vas en prendre pour ton grade ! » fit Clint un peu abruptement.

« On verra, » répliqua Harry en riant doucement. « Allez, je me sauve. A la prochaine, les amis ! »

Le sorcier disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu as besoin de quoi pour lui faire mordre la poussière sans que cela soit _trop_ dangereux ? » s'enquit l'archer qui n'en revenait pas qu'il acceptait l'aide du Dieu du Chaos.

Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit.

xXxXxXx

Harry se réveilla trois jours plus tard dans une grotte. Il était allongé sur un simple futon et il portait des vêtements en toile légère et non plus son pyjama. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été drogué. Sûrement un coup de Loki. Ou de Clint. Ou peut-être des deux vu qu'ils discutaient étrangement ensemble quelques jours plus tôt. Il avisa le carnet qu'il y avait juste à côté de la couche et l'ouvrit curieux, ne voyant rien d'autre autour de lui. Pas même sa baguette. Le carnet contenait un message des deux. Ils s'étaient alliés pour le piéger.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu es toujours sur Midgard. J'ai juste veillé à ce que tu sois en sécurité le temps que la potion de sommeil quitte ton organisme. Tu n'as ni baguette magique, ni le moindre objet pour commencer. Tu devras rentrer à la base Avengers seul. Tu peux prendre et utiliser tout ce qui se trouve sur ton chemin. Mais prends garde. Je t'ai laissé quelques pièges._

_Cordialement_

_Loki._

_Tu peux toujours essayer de contacter JARVIS ou un Avengers, personne ne viendra te chercher. Une épreuve difficile pour une épreuve difficile. Il fallait juste trouver celle qui conviendrait à un sorcier..._

_Clint._

« Bande de sacripants ! Vous allez me le payer ! » Harry rit doucement avant de soupirer. « Bon ! Je ferais mieux de voir où je suis histoire d'avoir une idée de comment rentrer. »

xXxXxXx

Loki revint à la tour des Avengers bredouille. Il avait abandonné Harry quelque part en Afrique centrale mais il ne le retrouvait plus. Il avait bien trouvé quelques traces de son passage jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent dans la jungle. Il s'était littéralement envolé. Il était toujours en vie, les Gobelins chez qui il s'était renseigné étaient formels, mais il était devenu indétectable. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines.

« Alors ? » firent Natasha et Steve. « Tu l'as trouvé ? »

La plupart des Avengers dont Thor étaient derrière, attendant sa réponse.

« Il est introuvable, malheureusement. »

« Je m'en veux, » soupira Clint qui tripotait nerveusement son arc mais qui ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour retrouver Harry. « C'est ma faute. »

« La mienne également, Clint Barton, » fit remarquer Loki. « Je n'aurais peut-être pas du le priver de sa baguette. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mon frère. Toujours à répandre la mort et la destruction sur ton passage. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait mort d'homme, » dit Harry en débarquant dans le salon des Avengers comme si de rien n'était.

Il était fortement bronzé et portait une tenue d'une tribu africaine sorcière. Il portait le pagne et avait des peintures blanches sur le corps. Quant à son visage, il était dissimulé derrière un masque traditionnel congolais. Il le souleva pour révéler un visage entière rouge de pigment.

« Vous en faites une tête ! Tout va bien ? »

« HARRY ! » s'exclamèrent tous les Avengers d'une même voix. « Tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu étais totalement introuvable ! »

« Je sais. Loki m'a laissé au beau milieu du Congo. Je suis resté deux jours à errer dans la jungle avant de trouver une communauté sorcière. Des gens très sympa. Je me suis dit quitte à être loin pour une farce et devoir retrouver mon chemin, autant apprendre quelque chose en chemin ! J'ai du passer une initiation et j'ai réussi ! J'ai très envie d'aller faire un tour à Uagadou ! J'ai très envie de découvrir la magie et les rituels africains. Ils sont restés très attachés à Magia et à la terre là où les sorciers d'Europe ont perdus leur lien avec la magie. Je me sens ...» Il inspira profondément. « ... un nouvel homme, un nouveau sorcier, un nouveau ... tout, en fait ! Merci pour le voyage Loki ! »

« Hmmm ... de rien, » fit le Jotunn, pas du tout habitué à ce qu'on le remercie. « Tu aimerais en faire d'autres ? »

« Ouais ! C'était génial ! Mais la prochaine fois, laisse-moi quand même ma baguette, la magie sans baguette ça va mais au bout d'un moment cela devient épuisant surtout quand tu as un éruptif aux fesses. »

« Un éruptif ? » firent les Moldus.

« Un peu comme un rhinocéros sauf que son cuir est bien plus résistant et que sa corne injecte une substance qui fait exploser. Pas de bol pour moi, quand j'ai dégringolé dans une pente, j'ai fini dans un nid et il y avait trois petits. J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée ! Heureusement que je suis relativement rapide et malin comme un lynx ! »

« Ces sorciers, » soupira Thor en se penchant sur sa bière.

« Au moins tu n'as rien, c'est le principal, » fit Wanda rassurée. « Tes petits tours m'auraient manqués. »

« Et pas moi ? » fit Harry faussement vexé.

« Ne fais pas ta drama Queen, » rit Natasha.

« Je ne fais pas ma drama queen. Il est marqué Potter sur ma carte d'identité, pas Malfoy ! »

Loki ne put qu'éclater de rire et vint ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux d'Harry avant d'enlever sa main avec un léger dégoût. Cela fit rire le Mortel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les cheveux ? »

« Une poudre de là-bas. Ils ont dit que ça m'aiderait pour mes cheveux. C'est du chébé ou un truc du genre. Je sais pas trop. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose de mon nid de poule. Tu devrais essayer ! »

« Sans façon. J'aime bien mes cheveux comme ils sont. »

« Oh ! J'allais oublié ! » s'exclama Harry alors qu'il remettait son masque.

Il commença à danser et à psalmodier autour de la table. Soudain une lourde pluie tomba dans le salon des Avengers, surprenant tout le monde.

« Sérieusement, Harry ?! » s'exclama Clint. « Une danse de la pluie ? »

« Cela vous apprendra ! » rit le sorcier après avoir fini. « On ne prank pas un Maraudeur sans subir le revers de la médaille ! Je te l'ai dit une centaine de fois ! »

Les Avengers ne purent que rirent et tous vinrent serrer le petit sorcier farceur dans leurs bras malgré la pluie battante. Enfin tous sauf Thor. Mais ce n'était pas grave puisque Loki avait pris sa place.

« Bon et si on se faisait une partie de chat ? » fit Harry avec un sourire en regardant le Dieu du Chaos.

« Mais tu viens d'arriver, » fit remarquer ce dernier. « Tu ne veux pas te reposer avant ? Et accessoirement te changer ? »

« Va pour prendre une douche et me changer mais sinon je suis en pleine forme ! »

« D'accord, » capitula Loki en souriant. « On jouera après ta douche. »

Harry partit en riant dans le couloir, laissant les Avengers complètement trempés.

« Hmmm... Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la pluie ? » demanda soudain Steve en regardant le plafond.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Loki mais ce dernier avait déjà disparu. Ils allaient devoir attendre qu'Harry sorte de sa douche...

C'était devenu le quotidien des Avengers en somme. Courir après Loki d'un côté et subir les farces d'Harry de l'autre et en rire ensuite. Cela avait le mérite de pimenter leur existence.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà comment une simple petite farce a radicalement changé la vie de notre précieux Harry.
> 
> J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu.
> 
> A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.
> 
> Pleins de bisous,
> 
> Memepotter952504


End file.
